Shared Kisses
by ATTHS
Summary: Times when different types of kisses were shared between Mulder and Scully. Based off a list of different types of kissing prompts from Tumblr.
1. Breath Exhaled

_November 1994_

"You sure you're okay?" Mulder asked as she breathed heavily at her front door.

"Yes, I'm sure, Mulder," she answered softly, sighing and then lifting her eyes to his, almost embarrassed, before looking down. "I… I don't have my keys." She whispered, the words and the pain in her voice hurting his heart.

"Not a problem. I happen to carry sets of keys for such emergencies," he joked, trying to keep it light. He shifted the pink plastic drawstring bag to his other hand and fished in his pockets.

Pulling them out, he slid her key in the lock and opened the door. She hesitated for a second, before stepping across the threshold, and walking inside. He watched her look around and he knew she was reliving her abduction.

"_Mulder! I need your help!" _

He pushed those thoughts down, not wanting her to see he was thinking of the words that would forever haunt him. She did not need to know how many times he listened to her voice on his answering machine. How her words ripped out his heart and replaced it with something foreign, until she was with him again.

She had been through enough. Adding his own pain would be an unnecessary hurt; something he would never willingly place upon her.

"The window has been replaced, the place has been cleaned and all the locks were changed," he said softly, watching her as she stood silently in the middle of the room. "So, even if you had them, _your_ keys wouldn't have worked." He gave a nervous chuckle, and set her things down at the dining room table.

She said nothing as she stepped closer to the couch and ran her fingers across the back of it, looking at the floor where he knew Duane Barry had attacked her, the blood and broken fragments of her phone evidence it had happened.

"I… I found a phone as similar to yours as possible. I… I wanted everything to be as close to the same when you came home."

"_If_ I did," she whispered, her back to him.

"No. Scully, _when._ It was never an _if _but a _when_," he said quietly and she sighed, her shoulders slumped.

"How could you possibly have known that, Mulder?"

He heard the tears in her voice and he knew he needed to tread lightly. He fiddled with his keys, took a silent breath, and stepped closer to her.

"Because I know you, Scully. I know…"

"What, Mulder? What do you know?" She whipped around and the sadness on her face made him ache. "I didn't save myself. I didn't _escape_ from some facility or… or a spaceship. I was _found. Delivered_ to the hospital like some… _package_. Months I was gone and you say I would be back because you _knew_? No, Mulder."

Her eyes filled with tears and although he knew she may not want it, he had to hold her. To touch her and be sure she was _really _standing there, despite seeing her and knowing it was fact. Hesitantly, he reached out and she did not move, staring at him with tears spilling from her eyes.

Slowly pulling her close, he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. She smelled of the antiseptic scent of the hospital and not like Scully as she usually did. Like _his _Scully. She felt frail and weak as he held her, and he knew she would hate to be thought of that way.

Her arms wrapped around his waist and she cried softly into his chest, as though afraid to let him hear her tears, despite the fact that he could feel her body shaking. They stood silently, each drawing the strength they craved from the other.

God, he had missed her. His life had been upside down without her; the person who had been sent to spy on him, becoming the most important person in his life. He pulled her closer to him and took a deep breath, weighing the words he chose carefully.

"I knew, Scully. I knew because... any other outcome… it would have been unacceptable," he whispered into her hair and she took a deep shaky breath. Her arms tightened around him and he felt their breathing fall in sync.

When he felt her hold on him relax, he did the same, still letting her take the time she needed. When she was ready, she took a small step back, keeping her head down. He held her chin and lifted her face to look at him, his other hand still on her upper arm. When her eyes met his, he smiled faintly and she sighed with a shake of her head.

"Unacceptable, Scully," he whispered.

Feeling a sudden bout of courage, he leaned in and kissed her temple, something he had never done before. He moved his hand, gently caressing and holding her cheek.

His lips remained pressed against her skin, his bravery shocking him. The warmth of her flesh was the best gift he could ever receive and he wanted to feel it as long as she would allow.

She gripped the sides of his shirt and drew in a deep breath as she remained unmoving, allowing him to comfort and also be comforted.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled back and looked at him, releasing his shirt and dropping her arms by her sides. He moved his hand from her face and squeezed her arm lightly. She smiled slightly and he nodded as he stepped back.

"Do you want some tea? A bath? Anything I can help you with?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"I… I think I'd like to take a nap," she said quietly and he nodded, knowing her well enough to know she would need time on her own.

"You sure? Anything you like, Scully, I can get it for you."

She smiled sadly and shook her head. "I just need to sleep, but thank you, Mulder." He nodded and walked to the door before stopping and taking his keys out of his pocket.

"Here," he said, taking her key off his key ring. She took it from him and sighed. "I don't want you locked out of your own home."

"Thank you. I'll make you another copy."

"It's okay, I have an extra one at home. Just in case."

She stared at him and then stepped close, wrapping her arms around his neck. He closed his eyes and held her tight as they both once again took a breath in unison.

"Thank you," she whispered into his neck. "For not giving up on me."

"Never, Scully," he whispered back and he felt her nod.

As she pulled back, she smiled. A real smile; one he had not seen in a while. She stared at him, before raising up on tiptoes to softly kiss his cheek, keeping her head down and avoiding his eyes when she stepped back.

"You get some sleep," he said softly, touching her arm with a small smile. She nodded, her head still down.

He opened the door and stepped out, waiting to hear the lock turn before he walked away. As he rounded the corner, he stopped walking and dropped his head back, breathing a deep sigh of relief.

She was home. She was safe.

She was _alive_.


	2. Christmas Surprises

_December 25, 1998_

"Come with me," Scully said, turning to look at him as she stood by his front door.

The apartment smelled of cinnamon from the cider he had made and the candle he had lit as they sat on the couch, watching _Miracle on 34th Street_, both of them giddy with exhaustion.

"Go with you? To your mother's for the early morning, family gathering around the Christmas tree? I'm gonna have to pass," he said with a chuckle as he crossed his arms.

"Why not?"

"Why not?" he laughed and shook his head. "It's your family for one. That means Bill for two, and it's your family for another."

"You said that twice," she smirked and he nodded.

"Because it needed to be said twice. Thank you, Scully, but no. I… you should, no _need_, to go. You said you needed to be there by six and it's nearly five now." He smiled again and she sighed, fixing him with a stare.

"Breakfast is at ten. You will be there for that," she said, turning around, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door.

"Scully, no!" he called, as she stepped into the hallway.

"Mulder, yes," she said, turning to look at him. "You don't get to argue. I know you don't have any plans. _You _called me out to a haunted, _and_ cursed, house. On Christmas Eve. You owe me." She stared at him, her eyebrow raised and he sighed heavily. "You shot me, Mulder."

"I did _not_ shoot you…" he said through his teeth, mindful of the hour in the echoey hallway.

"The jury's still out on that," she said with a shrug, walking backwards down the hall. "Ten. Or my mother will be calling you."

"Ohhh, that's not fair. Don't send your mother after me!" he whisper shouted, as he stepped into the hall and stared at her beseechingly.

"It's out of my hands now," she shrugged again, her palms up, before she hit the down button on the elevator panel. "The decision is yours."

"You're mean."

The elevator arrived and she stepped inside. "Not as mean as Maggie Scully can be." She raised her eyebrows as the doors closed, his eyes closing as he sighed, the last thing she saw.

_He would be there_, she thought with a smile. _Won't Bill be so pleased? _She giggled as she stepped out of the elevator, a second wind of wakefulness propelling her forward.

The doorbell rang at five minutes to ten and she grinned, knowing exactly who was on the other side of the door. Her mother answered it and she could hear her greeting him warmly and his own low voice answering in agreement.

"We have an extra for breakfast," her mother said as she and Mulder walked into the living room, as everyone called a greeting. She was smiling and he attempted one, but it came out strained. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll take this, Fox." She took the item from his hands and walked into the kitchen, leaving him standing there, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

Scully heard Bill's exhale from across the room and she smiled internally. Crossing the room to Mulder, she stared at him as he shook his head slightly at her.

"Take off your coat. Stay awhile," she teased and he huffed out a breath. "Come on." She led him from the room and showed him where to hang his jacket, smiling behind his back.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" he asked as he turned around and caught her smile.

"Oh, one hundred percent," she fairly giggled and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Mean," he breathed and she laughed, walking back into the living room where he greeted everyone, Bill shaking his hand too hard, for too long. Mulder pressed his hand to her back with more force than usual, letting her know his annoyance with a simple touch, and she laughed softly.

"Breakfast is ready!" Tara called, helping to set the table.

Everyone sat down, family and friends who had been invited, the exact amount of plates set, which Scully knew Mulder noticed; his eyes darting to hers as he sat beside her.

They joined hands in prayer, his fingers warm and familiar in her own, and bringing about some very impure thoughts for a Christmas morning. Releasing his hand, they all began to eat, laughing and talking over one another, Mulder remaining relatively silent.

Bill stared at him from across the table, his eyes landing on Scully nearly as often, a scowl upon his face. She laughed, not giving a shit what he was thinking. She was tired and had reached the point where the giggles were not far off. The mimosas were not helping, but damned if she was not going to enjoy the breakfast prepared for them.

The meal finished and the champagne bottles empty, they rose from the table. Bill took Matthew back to his gifts and the other children joining them returned to their toys as well. Tara, Carrie, a friend of the family, and her mother began to clean up and Mulder fidgeted in his seat.

Taking pity on him, Scully stood and poured them each a cup of coffee. He sighed gratefully as they watched the children playing.

"Oh, Fox," her mother said, walking up to him. "Merry Christmas." She handed him a small wrapped box and smiled, clasping her hands as she waited for him to open it.

"Mrs. Scully, I can't accept this. I don't have a gift for you," he stammered, trying to hand her back the gift.

"Nonsense. You're here and you brought that delicious rugelach, that's more than enough." She smiled and nodded for him to open his gift.

He sighed and untied the bow, sliding it off the box. Carefully unwrapping the paper, he handed it to Scully, who took it with a smile. Lifting the lid, he peeled back the tissue paper and Scully saw it was a pair of black leather gloves.

"Oh, thank you. These are great." He looked up at her with a smile and she nodded. "I will get a lot of use out of these." He stood and hugged her, surprising her, judging by the sound of her laughter.

"I hope they will fit, I wasn't sure of the size," she said, when he had let go and sat back down. Slipping them on, he showed her they were a perfect fit and she grinned happily. "Perfect. Merry Christmas, Fox."

"And you, Mrs. Scully," he said softly. She nodded again and winked at Scully before heading back into the kitchen.

"That was really thoughtful of her," he said, taking the gloves off and putting them back in the box. "She didn't know I had been ordered to come over though, how did she have a gift?" Scully laughed and looked at him.

"Mulder, she's Margaret Scully, a good Catholic woman. You think she hasn't had that gift wrapped and waiting for you? Possibly for a couple of years?" She smiled at him and he nodded, staring at the gloves.

"I should probably get going," he said as he closed the box and looked at her.

"If you want. Or you could stay," she said softly. His eyes travelled across her face and she suddenly felt as though they were the only two people in the room.

Until her brother cleared his throat loudly. The bastard.

"Nah, I think I should go." He held his gift as he stood up and she set the wrapping paper trash on the table, following him to the door.

She held the gift box as he put on his jacket. Smiling, he took it back and glanced back into the living room.

"Thank you for inviting me. It was better than the alternative." He looked back and she smiled with a nod. He grinned and made to leave, but she stopped him, a hand on his chest.

She heard him inhale sharply, as she raised up and kissed him. Not exactly on the lips, but not on the cheek either. It landed somewhere in between, exactly as they seemed to be these days. Pulling back in surprise, he stared at her in confusion.

"You're under the mistletoe," she whispered. He looked up and saw that she was telling the truth. "I'm surprised you didn't notice. It's practically brushing your hair, you giant." Looking back at her, she grinned at him and he chuckled.

"It's because someone short hung it up, no doubt."

"I'll tell my mother you said so."

"No! She'll take away my gift," he said, holding it tightly. She laughed and nodded, his eyes changing from laughing to burning into hers.

"Merry Christmas, Scully," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Mulder," she replied and he nodded, his eyes dropping to her lips, as he cleared his throat and stepped back with a sigh.

He walked out the door as she waved goodbye, before closing the door and touching her fingers to her lips with a happy smile.

"Dana!" She heard Bill hiss and she drew in a deep breath as she turned around.

"Yes, Bill?"

"What the hell was _he_ doing here? On Christmas morning? What is going on?" he seethed and she smiled, which seemed to anger him more.

_Well, this answer is going to __**really **__piss him off_, she thought, stepping toward him on her way to the living room.

"I invited him, Bill. As to what is going on, I'd suggest you file it under none of your fucking business. Merry Christmas."

She walked past him with a smile, not giving a shit what he thought, the feeling of kissing Mulder still causing a tingling sensation on her lips.


	3. A Lazy Rainy Morning

_Sometime after April 2000 _

Scully woke to the sound of rain falling heavily against the window and Mulder mumbling something, his weight pressing against her, though not unpleasantly. She blinked her eyes and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a yawn as she attempted to stretch, but he held her still.

"Shh!"

"Mulder…"

"Did I not make myself clear when I said "Shhh!"?" He raised his head and looked at her from his position against her left side, before looking down again.

She was naked in his bed. Actually, they were both naked. He was currently lying beside her, one arm across her, his hand on the bed, supporting his weight as he stared intently at her stomach and her left side. He was moving his lips, silent words being said, but she could not understand them.

"Mulder—"

"SHH! Or I'll lose count."

"Lose count? What are you talking about?"

"Scully," he sighed loudly and pressed a finger gently into her side, causing her to arch into him. His touch was like a drug, and she craved it like an addict. "46, remember that number. 46, 46. What was that number?"

"46."

"Good." He maneuvered until his left index finger covered the spot, as he stretched to reach for something on his nightstand. "46. Aha! Got it." He held an uncapped pen and as he moved back into his former position, he drew a circle where his finger had been and she cried out with a laugh.

"What in the hell are you doing?" she asked, trying to see what he was drawing.

"Well, if you must know, I've been tallying them up," he said, still writing something on her flesh.

"Tallying up something that requires you to brand me? Like I'm cattle?" He chuckled and she felt it against her body, stirring her desire for him.

"I'd hardly consider you cattle. And it's simply so I know where to start when I begin again." He finished his work, blowing lightly to dry the ink, creating goosebumps on her skin. Looking up as he dropped the pen over the side of the bed, he grinned the smile that made her knees weak and her blood race.

Her core throbbed with an ache to feel him inside of her. This overwhelming desire for him was new to her, as it had happened only a few times. She had always wanted him, but now… she knew the taste of him, and the way he filled her so completely. The thought of life before this, when she could only imagine the feel of their bodies joining together, was a life she did not want to live.

"What are you up to, Mulder?"

"Physically?" he glanced down and she grinned. "I'd say we're _livin' on a prayer."_ He wiggled his eyebrows and she laughed, her head back and her eyes closed, as he laid his head on her stomach, singing _halfway there_ quietly.

She placed her hand on his head and stroked his hair, still chuckling. Opening her eyes, she watched her fingers disappear in the thickness of his hair, her fingernails scraping lightly and causing him to moan.

The rain fell harder against the window and she heard thunder in the distance. Closing her eyes again, she sighed, happy they had nowhere to be but in his bed, the sheets smelling of them.

"So, if I'm not cattle, why the 46 brand? If it's orgasms you're tallying, I'm sorry, but you're _way _off."

"By how much?"

"Hmm… I'd say at least 26," she laughed softly and he raised his head as she opened her eyes.

"That means I'm at 20. Not bad for the amount of time I've put in," he wiggled his eyebrows again and she smiled.

"More like _I'm _at 20, actually," she teased and he tilted his head as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"You're at 20 which means _I _have gotten you there, therefore…" he said, raising his eyebrows back at her and she shook her head. "No? What does that mean?"

"At least two, _maybe_ four, have been… without you," He stared with wide eyes and she pursed her lips together, her fingers still in his hair. "But, I'll round up and call it 15 for you. _With _you."

"Two _or_ four… without me?"

"Hmm, yeah."

"We've been together in one form or another for nearly three weeks, how… and… when?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I _was _thinking of you and how you…"

"How I what?" he interrupted, his eyes flitting from her eyes to her breasts, causing her nipples to harden. He ran his fingers up her stomach and between her breasts, her breath catching. "Is it that?"

"Nnn… no," she said, clearing her throat, her pulse racing and her legs shaking. "Not that exactly."

"What exactly did you mean then?" He circled his index finger slowly around her nipple and she moaned, exhaling loudly, as she bit her lip. "It wasn't this huh? Because it seems like something that would definitely result in at least one, if not two."

"One for sure if you keep doing that," she breathed, her head falling back as she gripped his hair and he continued his slow movements.

He scraped his nail down her breast and across her nipple and she cried out, squeezing her legs together, no control over her climax when he touched her that way.

"Mulder," she gasped. "Oh, Mulder. You don't… weren't we… didn't you want to know about the… the umm..."

"The what?" he whispered, palming her breast gently and squeezing her nipple.

"Fuck if I know," she exhaled and he laughed. She looked at him as she licked her lips and he smiled.

"16 for me," he smirked and she nodded.

"16. But not 46." She glanced towards her side and he laughed, shaking his head. "You show me yours, Mulder, I'll show you mine."

"Oh, Scully," he said, looking over the length of her naked body. "I think we're past that."

"Figuratively, of course."

"Hmm," he nodded, moving his hand from her breast, and shifting his body slightly. "Freckles."

"Excuse me?

"I was counting your freckles," he smiled and she frowned.

"My freckles?"

"Mm-hmm," he said, kissing the spot where he had inked her and she frowned again.

"What are you—"

"I was counting them as you slept," he explained, moving up and staring at her, his eyes moving across her face. "I can see them without your makeup." He smiled and she reached up to touch his face with a smile of her own.

"Are you telling me I have 46 freckles on my face?"she asked with a teasing tone.

"No," he chuckled. "Though there are quite a few and I love seeing them." She nodded, her hand on his cheek. "It's like when I first met you, so fresh faced and young. Not that you aren't now." He stopped her hand from leaving his face and moving away from him, as she huffed in mock anger.

"Stop it woman," he said as he wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her right arm to her side. "I'm paying you a compliment and you will listen to it."

"That you prefer me fresh faced and young? Nice compliment," she teased and he rubbed his face into her neck, his day old scruff scratching at her skin, causing more goosebumps.

"Prefer? No, and not at all what I said," he kissed her neck and she sighed, her left hand in his hair. "Young Scully would never have let me do this." His tongue licked under her jaw and she shuddered.

"Oh, you might be surprised to learn what young Scully would have let you do," she breathed as she closed her eyes, memories of motel rooms and car rides where she had very unprofessional thoughts about him.

He lifted his head and she opened her eyes to find him staring at her in shock. She smiled slowly and winked at him as he shook his head.

"Well, shit," he whispered and she laughed softly. He stared at her, his eyes serious, as she touched his face.

"It could have ended terribly. It might have been amazing. Maybe we would have been different, but that wasn't our journey. _This _is, and I'm not complaining," she whispered, as thunder cracked and lightning flashed and the light on the nightstand fluttered before glowing brightly again.

They both glanced at it and laughed as they looked back at one another.

"The gods have spoken it would seem," he said with a smile and she nodded, pulling her right arm free as he loosened his hold a little.

"So, 46 freckles huh?"

"Mm-hmm."

She smiled and ran her thumb across his lips while he stared at her intently. "Will you continue with your tallying? Shall I expect to have numbered circles all over my body?"

"Little rest areas along the freckled highway?" he teased and she laughed.

"Something like that, yeah," she whispered.

"I plan to continue, yes, I gotta be thorough. Investigate everything," he said, kissing her thumb on it's second trip across his lips. "Now you owe me a tit. Or a tat. Not sure which it would be."

"Well, you've had both this morning, so… I'd say we're even," she giggled and he shook his head.

"Not at all. You owe me two… or four," he insisted and she sighed with laugh.

"It was two and you really should add it to your list of 15… 16 now, as I _was _thinking about you, so credit where it's due," she said quietly, running her nails softly down his cheek, his eyes closing briefly.

"So 18 then, but you haven't told me _what _you were thinking. I think I know, but I want to be absolutely sure."

Thunder cracked so loudly, she jumped. The light went out, darkening the room, but she could still see him; his beautiful face staring and waiting.

"You don't know because I haven't told you," she whispered and he hummed. "It's not what you're thinking, but I do love that too." He nodded and she smiled, her right hand on his shoulder, her nails running in circles.

"It's the way you kiss me."

Lightning flashed, highlighting his surprised face, and she smiled as she stared at his lips.

"I was getting ready for bed, alone in my apartment, when I thought of how you kiss me, when you take your time. When it's slow… lazy… languid. I… I had to take care of the ache I felt or I might have gone mad," she whispered, and his breathing increased as he swallowed hard.

"Just by thinking about a kiss?" he said in a low gravelly voice and she felt it to her core.

"Mm-hmm."

"A slow, lazy kiss?" he asked, leaning closer to her, his lips close to hers, his breath warm and intoxicating.

"Ye… yeah…"

"Like this?" He pressed his lips to hers softly, his kiss unhurried. He kissed her again, opening his mouth and pulling her top lip between his, sucking gently at it and she moaned.

Slowly, he kissed her as he moved, his body now above her. She could feel that he was more than _halfway there _now and she shifted, allowing him to settle further between her legs. He ran his tongue slowly across her bottom lip and she whimpered, wanting more, but knowing this was nearly enough.

Nearly.

He slid inside of her and she broke from his kiss. Crying out at the feel of him, the way it was new and felt old all at once. An act they had perfected for years before they ever knew the whole story. He claimed her lips again, slowly kissing her, just as she said she had liked.

The rain continued, thunder shaking the windows, and lightning flashing; as though nature was capturing the moment, keeping it held safe for all of history.

Two bodies in motion, slowly learning how to physically love each other.


	4. Chocolate Kisses

_December 11, 2009 _

The first one, sitting inside her bag, should have been a clue, but Scully ignored it, her morning already a hurried rush.

The second one, she also brushed aside. It was Christmas and candy was abundant at that time of year.

Although not usually in her lab coat pocket.

The third one made her stop and give pause, as it sat on her desk. And this time, it was more than one, it was six: two each of green, red, and the classic silver.

Six chocolate kisses sitting in a pattern, waiting for her on the desk.

Looking around, she saw no one and she could not imagine who would have done it anyway. It was odd, but she thought perhaps it was the office Secret Santa she had quickly signed up for, not really paying much attention at the time. Were they supposed to give candy? She would have to ask Carolyn, the organizer, when she saw her later.

Picking up a kiss, she unwrapped the green foil and slid the chocolate into her mouth, sighing as it hit her tongue. Closing her eyes, she leaned back in her chair, with a deep breath.

It had been a hectic few days and the surprise chocolate was helping to ease her tension. It must be her Secret Santa person, who most likely asked around and found out she enjoyed chocolate and this was a cute way to give her her gift.

She opened her eyes and picked up another kiss, unwrapping it and letting it slowly melt in her mouth.

_Better_, she thought, taking another deep breath. _Thanks, Secret Santa. _

She stood and scooped up the other kisses, dropping them into her pocket, as she grabbed a file and walked out the door.

During the course of the day, more kisses appeared, causing her to watch everyone, wondering who was doing this to her. Patients handed them to her with a knowing smile, five were given to her when she paid for her lunch, as the cashier grinned with a wink.

Frowning, she headed back to her office to eat and see if she could find Carolyn and speak to her, to get some clarification. It was beginning to unnerve her a little bit.

Arriving in her office, she discovered another bunch of them on her desk, this time arranged in two hearts; one larger one, with a smaller one inside of it.

"What the hell?" she muttered, looking around again as she set her tray of food on the desk. Shaking her head, she picked up the phone and dialed Carolyn's extension.

"Hello?" Came her cheerful voice and Scully closed her eyes.

"Carolyn, it's Dana."

"Dana! Hello! How are you today?"

"Fine, thank you. Busy, but you know how that is," she said and Carolyn laughed. "I just had a question about the Secret Santa you had us sign up for, was it last week? I don't remember."

"We signed up two weeks ago and I sent you an email about it _last _week. Did you not get it?"

"Oh! I uh… let me double check," Scully said, knowing she had definitely ignored it when she saw it last week. Carolyn was a bubbly doctor who was very kind, but sometimes too much for Scully. "Oh, yes here it is, I guess I missed it." She read it quickly, seeing she had to get something for Doctor Tyler by the eighteenth.

"Did the email answer your question?" Carolyn asked kindly.

"Not exactly. I see the date we will exchange gifts, but… we don't do it early right? No one should do that?"

"Umm. No, I wouldn't think so. That's our staff party date. I don't know why anyone would do it early. Did you receive a gift?"

"No. I'm sorry. I think it's just the season, people are in the sharing spirit. Thank you, Carolyn. Sorry to have bothered you."

"Dana, you're never a bother. Happy I could help. Goodbye."

They hung up and Scully looked at the kisses set out in heart shapes again, shaking her head. She was being paranoid, too much time around Mulder all those years. Maybe someone was just being nice, sharing and embracing the season.

Still, she would be vigilant. Keep an eye out.

No further kisses appeared after her lunch, for which she was thankful. Able to concentrate on her work, the day passed quickly and at seven, she packed up her bag and left her lab coat on the coat rack.

Putting half the kisses in her desk drawer, she put the others in her coat pocket, a treat for the drive home.

As she closed the gate and drove up their driveway, she smiled at the sight before her. Somehow, somewhere, Mulder had found some Christmas lights and put them up around the porch; the big colorful bulbs from when they were young. It was just a few strands, but it made her happy.

Turning off the car, she took her bag from the backseat and walked up the porch stairs, looking at the lights as she shivered. When she got to the door, it was pulled open before she could touch the knob. Mulder grinned at her and glanced toward the lights.

"Huh?" he asked and she looked over her shoulder at them. She smiled as she turned back to him.

"I like it. It looks very Christmasy," she said and he nodded. As she made to step inside he stopped her and she frowned at him.

"Look up," he said and she did, finding mistletoe hanging above the door. Smiling as she looked at him, he winked at her. "I'm gonna need a kiss." He put his palm out and she frowned again.

"What?"

"Oh come on, I know you have to have at least _one _left," he teased, and she realized what he was talking about.

"It was you?" she said, reaching into her pocket and feeling the small remaining handful of the colorfully wrapped kisses.

"I would hope so. Unless I should know about someone else leaving you kisses at your place of work," he said with a grin.

"How did you do that?"

"Nope, not until you give me a kiss." He pushed his palm closer to her and she grinned, taking one from her pocket and placing it in his hand. "No, I want a red one."

She laughed and took the handful from her pocket and found a red one for him, exchanging it for the silver one he already held. He smiled and nodded, unwrapping it and putting it in his mouth while she did the same with the silver one, and put the extras back in her pocket.

They stared at each other with a smile as the chocolate melted in their mouths. Reaching out, he put his hand on her cheek, his thumb grazing softly.

"Now, I'll take a real kiss," he said and she licked her lips, his head coming closer to kiss her softly, which quickly intensified, as his tongue slid into her mouth.

No longer caring _how_ he did it, only that he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her bag hitting his back. He laughed into her mouth as he pulled her inside and closed the door, his kiss tasting of the most delicious of chocolates.


	5. Beginning to Heal

Mulder sat outside of Scully's hospital room, waiting for everyone to leave so he could go inside and see her. He put the picture of himself and his sister in his jacket pocket; a worry for another day.

He leaned his head back against the wall, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Mrs. Scully laughed and he smiled, happy to hear her joy when he had heard too much of her sadness. He took a deep breath and shook his head, the days beginning to catch up to him.

"Fox."

He jerked up, heavy with sleep. Turning his head, he saw Mrs. Scully standing beside him, her hand touching his shoulder.

"Dana wants to see you," she said softly with a smile. "We're leaving now." She squeezed lightly and then looked at Bill with a nod. He glared at Mulder and they walked away.

He stood up and stretched with a groan, picking up his jacket and pushing open her door. She was lying on her side, the lights dimmed, and he thought she was asleep until she smiled at him as she reached out her hand. He smiled as he pulled up a chair and took it, holding her fingers lightly.

"How are you feeling?" he said quietly and she smiled wider as she closed her eyes.

"So much better," she breathed, exhaling as she did. "I have to stay tonight but I can go home tomorrow."

"I could come get you. Take you home."

"Mmmm, that sounds good," she mumbled and he smiled.

"You rest. Sleep, Scully," he said, stroking her hair and watching her eyelids fluttering. He stayed until he heard her breathing evenly and he smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Shutting off the light, he looked at her once again, smiling as he left, his heart lighter than it had been in days.

8:45 the next morning, he arrived at the hospital, riding the elevator to her floor and walking down the hallway to her room.

He opened the door and saw she was dressed in loose comfortable clothes and sitting on the bed. When she saw it was him, she smiled and stood up.

"Hi. Are you early? Did we say nine?"

"We didn't set a time as you fell asleep before we could," he teased and she laughed with a nod.

"I guess I did. Well, I'm just waiting on the discharge papers. It takes awhile sometimes." She smiled and he grinned.

"You look better than you have."

"Thank you?"

"I just mean…"

"Relax, Mulder. I know how terrible I looked. I feel a lot better. It's weird…" She put a hand to the back of her neck, touching the small bandage covering her procedure. "I don't know if I want to understand it or think about it too much. I'm just thankful to be alive." He stared at her and nodded.

"I know the feeling," he said softly and she sighed with a smile. "You all set then?"

"Hell yes, I can't wait to get out of here," she declared and he laughed, nodding at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to—"

"Hello! Good morning. Oh hello, Fox," Mrs. Scully said. "It's good to see you again. And so soon." She smiled at him and he nodded, his eyes cutting to Scully. "Dana, hello. You look better today."

"So I've been told," she said, looking at Mulder with a smirk as he looked between the two of them. "What are you doing here, Mom? Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"I told you last night that I would pick you up and bring you home."

"You did? I don't… don't remember that conversation."

"Yes, before I left, I said I'd be here before nine and help you pack up your stuff. Which I see you've already done," Mrs. Scully said, as she looked around. "Fox, did you… oh, are _you_ here to pick Dana up? Did I miss something?"

"No," he said, clearing his throat. "I came for a visit with Dana and discovered you were on the way. I decided to keep her company until you got here," he lied, smiling at her as he caught Scully's eye and she shook her head.

"Oh, aren't you so sweet?" She stepped closer to the bed, patting his chest as she did. "Is this it?" She pointed to the two bags on the bed and Scully nodded as the nurse entered the room, the discharge papers in her hand.

Mulder backed up closer to the wall and let them talk as he slid his hands into his jacket pockets. Scully looked his way a few times and he smiled, reassuring her that it was all fine. When the nurse finally left, he stepped closer to them and smiled.

"I'll be going now, give you ladies a chance to finish up and get headed for home," he looked between them, his gaze telling Scully, again, that it was okay. She sighed and he knew she understood.

"Mrs Scully, it's always a pleasure to see you." He said as he gently rubbed her upper arm and then turned to Scully. "I'll call you later. Make sure you're doing okay?" She nodded and he stepped toward the door.

"Fox, I feel like there was a misunderstanding. If you would rather take Dana home…" She stared at him and he waved her away with a smile.

"Not at all. I was just here for a visit. I'll see you later." He waved at them and walked out, sighing as he continued down the hallway. Taking the elevator back down, he got in his car and drove home.

It was over an hour after he had been home, when he remembered the bouquet of flowers he had left on her dining room table that morning. Something to make her smile and for them to joke about.

"Shit," he muttered and made to call her, feeling a need to explain himself, but knowing she had likely already seen them, and he missed seeing her happy smile. He decided to wait and leave it until later, give her a chance to settle in at home.

He paced the apartment with too much nervous energy. Deciding to take advantage of the now empty hours, he cleaned his bathroom, did two loads of laundry, and took out the trash.

As he was coming back, he heard his phone ringing. He picked it up and heard her tired sigh.

"My mother _just _left," she nearly whined and he chuckled.

"It was just a couple of hours."

"I know. I'm just tired and a little grumpy."

"Have you eaten? I could bring you something. Unless you'd rather be alone?"

"I could eat something. Nothing too heavy, though. Maybe just some soup?" He grinned and nodded.

"You got it. Be there soon." He hung up and grabbed his jacket, car keys, wallet and phone and walked out the door.

She opened the door, already in her pajamas, despite the early afternoon hour. Smiling a tired smile, she stepped aside to let him enter. He set the bag he was carrying on the dining room table and looked at the flowers sitting where he had left them.

"Thank you for the flowers. They're beautiful," she said softly and he nodded, glancing at her with a smile; no teasing explanation needed.

Reaching into the cupboard, he took down two bowls and three plates, setting them on the table. Opening a different cupboard, he took out glasses and filled them with water, setting them beside the plates. Two spoons and two butter knives were passed to her as she sat down, a small smile on her face.

"I got bread too and that chicken and rice soup you like. Just a little to start?" He looked at her and she nodded. He took out a larger spoon and filled their bowls, keeping her portion small.

He took out the bread and put it on a plate, cutting it into pieces with a bread knife. Picking up the two bowls of soup, he set one in front of her and the other beside her. Their plates were brought closer along with the bread before he went to the refrigerator, and took out the butter. He set it by the bread and then brought over their glasses, as he sat down beside her.

"Wow, that was like watching a very well rehearsed play. You sure do know your way around my kitchen," she teased, as her eyes drooped a little and she yawned.

"Yeah, now be quiet and eat your soup," he teased back and she nodded, yawning again. "As much as you want, don't push it."

"Mm-hmm."

They ate in silence, her eating a piece of bread and half a bowl of soup, yawning every few minutes.

"Why don't you go lay down? I'll clean up and put the extras in the fridge."

"We could watch a movie."

"Scully," he laughed. "You'll never make it through ten minutes of a movie. You're exhausted and you need to rest."

"But you came all this way and you brought food. And those flowers." She yawned again and he smiled, rising from his chair.

"Come on, let's go," he said, gently pulling out her chair and she whined. "Come on." He placed a hand on her back and led her to her bedroom.

He pulled the covers back and she took off her slippers as she sat down. Sighing, she looked at him and he smiled.

"Rain check on that movie?" she asked in a tired voice, her eyes nearly closed, and he nodded.

"Always."

She laid down on her side and closed her eyes with a contented sigh as he covered her up. "Can I get you anything? Water? Any medication?"

"Hmmm. Ummm… water. And there is a bottle… bottle of pills on the counter." She began to breathe deeply and he smiled, watching her sleeping already.

"And you wanted to watch a movie," he whispered, shaking his head.

Brushing her hair back, he stared at the hollow of her cheeks and the paleness of her skin. So much had been taken from her, because of him and his quest, and yet she had trusted him enough to put a piece of metal under her skin in the hope of saving her life.

Moving his hand to her neck, he ran his fingers softly over the bandage, imagining the life force it held underneath. He closed his eyes, placing his palm across it, offering his strength to her as though that could also heal her. Opening his eyes, he watched her sleeping for a bit longer before he stood up.

He went into the kitchen to clean up the mess from their meal. He washed and dried the dishes, putting them away and wiping down the sink. The leftovers were closed up and placed in the refrigerator, something for her to eat when she woke and felt a bit better. He looked around when he was finished, satisfied with the cleanliness of the room.

He refilled her glass of water, picked up the bottle of pills she mentioned, and walked into her bedroom. Setting the items on the nightstand, he watched her sleeping. Bending down, he brushed her hair back gently, and kissed her forehead softly.

"Goodnight, Scully," he whispered, kissing her forehead once more. He stood up and walked out of her room, closing the door as he left.

He turned on a lamp, not sure when she would wake and not wanting her to be in complete darkness. He stepped out the door, and locked it behind him. Staring at it, he shook his head and closed his eyes. So close. He had come so close to losing her.

Again.

Placing his hand upon the door, he shook his head and sighed, as he opened his eyes. _Had _was the operative word. She was there, sleeping soundly, once more defying the odds. Choking back a sob, he nodded, removed his hand from the door, and walked down the hall.


	6. Broken Goodbyes

Scully sat outside Mulder's apartment, swallowing down her tears. Over and over, she cleared her throat, trying to break up the lump that sat there, no matter what she did.

Taking one last deep breath, she got out of the car and walked into the lobby. Pushing the button for the elevator, she took deep breaths until it arrived and on the journey to his floor, her tears threatening to fall at any moment.

When the doors opened, she stepped out and walked down the hallway, every step feeling heavy and awkward.

He was leaving, going back to Oregon in the morning, and it felt like he was heading to his end; by death or simply just away from her forever. She knew it sounded absurd, even to her own thinking.

But, God… She stopped walking, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she felt it like a weight inside of her. Something was going to happen, and there was nothing she could do to stop it, he would go no matter what she said.

He had to. There he would find the proof he had been searching for for so long.

Taking the last few steps to his door, she raised her hand to knock, when it was opened and Mulder stared at her in surprise.

"Oh! I thought I was coming to your place?" He smiled and she felt the tears building in her throat again. "Scully?"

"No," she said forcefully as he raised his eyebrows. "I said I would come here. And stay. So…" She forced a smile and he frowned before he nodded.

"Where's your bag?"

"What?"

"You're staying?" She nodded and he smiled. "Didn't you bring a bag?"

"I… it's in the car. I guess I… I forgot it. Shit. I'll be right back." She turned around and he stopped her.

"How about I get it?" He took her keys, squeezing her hand as he did, his other hand on her shoulder. "You pick out a movie or something. I'll be back in a few minutes." He smiled and she watched him run to the stairs, the door squeaking as he opened it.

Turning around, she looked into his apartment and entered it in a zombie-like state; stumbling and unsure. His bag was by the door and she shook her head, not wanting to see that right now. Walking into his living room, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose.

It smelled of him: his cologne, the leather couch, and the specific scent of his apartment. When she left and went home, after hours spent at his place working or watching a movie, she could smell his apartment in her clothing and her hair. Sometimes she would purposely not shower, choosing instead to fall asleep with the scent of _him_ everywhere.

Opening her eyes, she looked around the room, as though memorizing it. How it was when he was there, the feeling it had, like electricity waiting to spark. Shaking her head, her eyes filled with tears and she could no longer stop them. A great sob wracked within her and she covered her face with her hands, her tears falling fast.

The door closed, announcing Mulder's arrival, and she could not stop her tears and pretend that things were fine. Not now.

"I got your bag. Did you find a movie? Scully?" She did not turn around and above her soft cries, she heard him walking toward her.

"Scully?" he whispered, and this time she did turn, walking straight into his arms.

She heard him whispering into her hair, words she did not understand, as she cried against his chest. She shook her head, trying to calm down, knowing she was overdramatizing things, but still her fears lingered.

He stroked her hair and kissed her head, and she took a deep breath. Pulling back, she took two steps away and kept her head down, embarrassed by her tears.

"What's going on?" he asked softly. Shaking her head, she did not answer, now angry at herself for breaking down. "Scully, talk to me."

"Mulder," she breathed, shaking her head again. Looking up, the concern she saw on his face broke her heart. "Mulder…" She stepped back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

He took a deep breath and she felt it against her chest and heard it in her ear. They said nothing as they stood there, her eyes closed, as she listened to him breathing and the steady beat of his heart.

"I can't ask you to stay, I know I can't," she whispered and his breathing paused. "But, I'm scared, Mulder. Scared you'll get hurt, or… and I won't be there. Mulder…" She began to cry again and he held her tighter.

"What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm wrong about what?"

"Abductees are being taken, yes, but…" she pulled back to look at him and shook her head. "What if _I'm_ not in danger? What if _you_ are?"

"I don't…"

"What if… I don't know. I just… I was there and it didn't take me. Why?"

"It doesn't matter. I won't let that happen again. I can't… Scully I can't lose you. Even if I'm wrong…" He stared at her, holding her face in his hands and he sighed. "I don't want to take that chance, Scully. I _can't_." He shook his head and she nodded as she held his forearm.

"But I can't lose you either, Mulder. I can't. I love you," she said, with no hesitation, completely sure and needing him to hear it. He smiled softly as his thumbs stroked her face.

"I love you too, Scully," he said so quietly, tears filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him again, breathing in his scent, his heartbeat once more bringing her comfort.

They lay in his bed, neither of them sleeping, the minutes ticking ever closer toward the preset alarm. Holding tightly to each other, they were both silent and then words were said in a rush, tumbling from their mouths, unable to be held back.

He kissed her and within minutes they were naked, his hands trailing up and down her body as she slowly made love to him, his eyes holding hers as she rose up and down.

Limbs tangled, hearts racing, she cried again, feeling as though it was the last time they would be this way; just them alone together, as the world was held at bay.

"I love you, Scully," he whispered and she burrowed closer to him, whispering it back, wishing they never had to move from his bed.

The alarm rang though, shattering the silence, the sky outside still dark. Reaching over, he shut it off and kissed her softly, before he got up and went into the bathroom.

Lying in his bed, she listened to him moving around, quiet this morning, not singing as he sometimes did. She sat up and sighed, walking naked across his room to grab her bag by the front door.

Coming back into his room, she fixed the blankets, not quite up to Scully standards, but definitely up to his. Smiling faintly, she stared at the bed, thoughts of so many happy moments spent there presenting themselves to her.

She sighed, setting her bag on his bed and walking into the bathroom. She used the toilet and then stepped into the shower, surprising him. Washing each other, they shared kisses under the warmth of the water before they got out, dried off, and dressed in near silence.

She dried her hair as he brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. Applying minimal makeup, she sighed as she looked at him in the mirror. He smiled and she answered with a small one of her own.

"It's okay, Scully. You being safe is all that matters to me. I'll be back here, driving you crazy with my theories, before you even have time to miss me," he teased and she turned around to look at him, not his reflection.

"Does it count, if I already miss you?" She smiled sadly as he laughed quietly, caressing her cheek and kissing her softly.

"I have to be gone for you to miss me," he said with a smile, walking out of the bathroom with his toiletry bag.

"No. You don't," she whispered, closing her eyes and sighing.

The drive to the airport was quiet, his hand holding hers the entire time. Her heart hurt with every mile they travelled.

He was leaving her.

_Leaving_.

Pulling up to the curbside drop off, she stopped and let go of his hand to put the car in park. Taking her hand back, he kissed each finger before he stepped out of the car. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning off the car, and stepping out herself.

He took his bag from the backseat and she glanced to the left, seeing Skinner standing some distance down by the airport doors. He nodded at her and she turned away with a sigh, her head down.

"There's Skinner," he said.

"Mm-hmm."

"Scully," he breathed and she looked up with another heavy sigh.

She heard his bag drop as she felt it hit her feet. His hands came up to cradle her face, staring deeply into her eyes, and shaking his head.

"I love you," he whispered and she scrunched her chin, trying not to cry.

"I love you," she whispered back and he smiled.

"I'll be home soon," he said and she nodded, though it felt like a lie. "Give you some time to miss me."

"Mulder," she said with a shake of her head. "Don't…"

"I'm sorry," he whispered and she gave a shaky sigh. "Goodbye, Scully."

"_I'll see you soon_," she said forcefully and he nodded.

"I'll see you soon, Scully."

"Yes, Mulder, you will."

He smiled and kissed her softly, not caring that Skinner was most likely watching them. She held onto his shirt, kissing him thoroughly and memorizing the feel of his lips.

He laid his forehead against hers and whispered goodbye, kissing her once more. Bending to pick up his bag, he smiled, squeezed her hand and walked away. When he reached Skinner, he turned around and waved goodbye. She smiled and lifted her hand, her stomach roiling with anxiety.

They walked inside the airport and she exhaled, her arms around her middle as she took a deep breath.

He was gone. Just inside the airport and only feet away from her.

She missed him already.


	7. Out of the Triangle

Scully walked down the hall to Mulder's hospital room, a bright orange plastic bag held in her hand, and a smile on her face.

Skinner and the Gunmen left earlier that morning, but she and Mulder were not leaving until tomorrow, though he had been cleared to be released today.

As he had been on a boat that busted into many thousands of pieces, no belongings to speak of, he was in need of clothes and toiletries, which she was currently bringing to him.

She laughed inwardly, anticipating when he saw what she had picked out for him. Licking her lips, she opened his door, setting her expression to neutral.

Finding his bed empty, she frowned as she set the bag of items down on said bed.

"Mulder?"

"Yeah?" Came a reply from the bathroom.

"You okay?"

"Uh… yeah… just a bit sore." He walked out of the bathroom in his hospital gown, a grimace on his face. "I have so many bruises on my body. I feel like I've been beaten with a baseball bat."

"Considering the state of the boat you were on, you're lucky it's _only _bruises and not broken bones. Or a broken neck," she said with a raise of her eyebrow. "What the hell were you even doing out there Mulder?" He looked at her and she raised both eyebrows.

"I was looking for the Queen Anne."

"Of that I'm aware. And you say that as though it's completely normal to go looking for a ghost ship. In the Bermuda Triangle." She shook her head and he nodded with a shrug.

"I just wanted to see if it was really there." She scoffed and he pointed his finger at her. "You saw it too, Scully. You were even on it."

"Yes, I was."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point, Mulder, is that the ship I was on-"

"Which everyone believed had been sunk by a German U-boat."

"Right, and finding it _was_ a big deal. But, the ship I was on was empty. Had been for a very long time." She stared at him and crossed her arms.

"Doesn't explain how it just _showed _up out of nowhere, even if it was deserted."

"No it doesn't, that's true. Yet, you claim when you were on it, it was full of people, including me."

"Because you _were _there, Scully," he said adamantly. "I saw you. I spoke to you, touched you, and…"

"And?"

"You were there," he finished lamely and she furrowed her brow. "Are those the clothes you got for me?"

"That was a wide subject change," she stated as he walked cautiously toward the bed.

"I'm just ready to get out of this gown and this hospital."

"Uh huh."

He turned his head and looked at her. She still stood with her arms crossed and a frown on her face. She knew there was more to his answer that he was not telling her, but she let it go for now.

Picking up the bag, he started to look inside when he stopped and looked at her again.

"You can't be serious," he said, looking almost disgusted with the clothes.

"What do you mean?" she asked, trying not to laugh as she stepped closer to him.

"What is _this_?" He took the shirt from the bag and she fought back a smile.

"It's a shirt."

"Ha! This is _not_ a shirt! This is a lifestyle." He held up the button down shirt and this time she did laugh.

Knowing he needed only one outfit to get him home, she had shopped in the hotel gift shop, something that was not available in most of the places they stayed. It had a small section of every type of clothes, so she was able to get everything he needed.

The shirt she picked was light blue with pink flamingos, palm trees, hibiscus flowers, islands, and white capped waves. It had dark brown buttons, which the clerk had happily informed her were made from coconuts.

"Scully," he sighed and set the shirt on the bed, reaching inside the bag to pull out the next item. "_Scully_." He stared at her and she covered her mouth with her hand, holding back a giggle.

He held it up and she laughed again at the salmon colored Bermuda shorts with spouting blue whales.

"You _cannot _be serious."

"There is a pack of undershirts and underwear in there, too." She laughed and he shook his head.

"Scully, why in the world would you buy these clothes?"

"You needed something to wear, I don't have a car to go driving all over, the hotel has a gift shop… problem solved." She shrugged and smiled at him.

"And this is what you picked?" He held up the shirt and shorts against himself and looked at her. "Dana Scully, look at this outfit."

"I think it looks good," she said, pursing her lips and avoiding his eyes.

"You're full of shit," he said, setting the clothes down and staring at her.

"I am? Me? The one who came to help you after you disappeared off of a radar? Of which you told me no plans before you left? _I'm_ full of shit?" He stared at her and she raised her eyebrows. "I think you might want to rethink your comment."

"I couldn't tell you."

"Why? Because I would tell you it's a stupid idea? And possibly dangerous?"

"That and then you would've inevitably come with me," he said quietly and she frowned.

"You didn't want me to come with you?"

"Not in the way you think," he said with a small smile.

"Then how do you mean?" He sighed as he looked down and then raised his head.

"You were already saddled with the bill from our last… side trip, which was my fault. I didn't want you… this was something I wanted to do and you don't need to…"

"Save you? From your stupid ideas?" She smiled and he sighed again. "Mulder, it's been six years, I've been around for a _lot_ of stupid ideas." He laughed softly and she nodded. "As for the reimbursement payment, you _and_ I split that, as you know."

"This was different. This was…" He started at her and nodded. "A stupid idea."

"Well, it's nice to hear you admit it," she said with a smile.

"I'll go get changed." He picked up the bag and the shirt and shorts with a shake of his head. "I still can't believe this outfit."

"You're going to blend in perfectly," she teased and he shook his head again, adding a loud sigh.

He walked into the bathroom and she sat on the bed with a smile. His chart was hanging at the end of his bed and she lifted it up to see what medications they had been giving him the past two days.

Codeine and a saline IV. Then Tylenol only.

She set it back with a frown. Codeine could have attributed to his belief that there had been people on the Queen Anne, it usually made him sleepy. He had to have dreamed it all, because any other thought was simply not possible.

But why had he said he loved her? She thought it was the medication, but codeine would not make him _that_ loopy.

"I don't have shoes," he called from the bathroom, cutting into her thoughts.

"Keep looking," she called back. She heard his sigh through the door and laughed silently.

"Flip flops, Scully? Really?"

"It's the island lifestyle, Mulder, to go with your new snazzy shirt."

"I'm really not happy about this."

"Join the club." He sighed again and she laughed quietly.

The bathroom door opened and she turned her head to look at him, loud laughter immediately bubbling out of her. He stood and shook his head, his arms outstretched, showing off his outfit. She leaned forward, a hand on her chest, as she laughed.

"Is it the flip flops? Because I actually think I like them. I might wear them all the time." He looked down at his toes and wiggled them, causing her to laugh harder.

"Oh, Mulder," she said, trying to stop laughing. "It's all of it. The whole outfit. I thought it would be funny and I was not wrong, but it's so much better than I imagined." She laughed, sticking her hand up, and closing her eyes.

"Yeah, it's… it's something," he agreed as she opened her eyes and saw him smoothing the shirt down. He touched the buttons and looked at her with a smile.

"Those buttons are made from coconuts, in case that's what you were wondering," she said with a snort and he raised his eyebrows.

"It was _exactly _what I was thinking," he said sarcastically with a shake of his head. "If you're ready to stop laughing, I'm certainly ready to leave." She sobered up with just an occasional chortle as they looked around, making sure he had everything.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," he muttered and she stopped him from leaving the room with a hand by his chest.

"You left me with no choice when you decided to come here. It was a stupid idea, probably close to one of the dumber ones you've had. But if you would have told me, I would've been here," she said seriously, holding his gaze and he nodded.

"I know."

"But, then I suppose if you hadn't come here, you might not have met the _other_ me, the me from 1939, traveling with Thor's hammer," she teased. "Question about that: how did she hold it? No mortal is supposed to be able to lift it." She tried to keep a straight face, but as realization of what she said dawned on him, he smiled slowly and it brought about her own.

"It wasn't Mjölnir, if that's what you're implying. She wasn't walking around with the most fearsome and powerful weapon ever in existence, one that could level mountains," he said with a grin and she shrugged with a smile. "Although, on some level I suppose she was, as _he _was a scientist who could control the outcome of the war. But that you even thought about _that _Thor… Scully..." He shook his head and sighed deeply, his eyes travelling her face.

"Hmm…" she hummed. "So she was traveling with an undercover scientist, to protect him. Sounds like he was smart to have that protection in place, you never know when you might need it. You should have made friends with her, maybe _she_ could have helped _you_."

"Ha!" he laughed, shaking his head.

"That's funny to you?"

"Scully. I told you, you… her… whoever, the outcome of history was saved because of you/her," he said, staring at her. "I might not ever have seen you again, if you hadn't listened to me and gone back to the past… for the future."

"Do you hear yourself? I mean, really yourself?" she asked, and he exhaled a laugh.

"She shared that trait with you; doubting me, thinking I was crazy, and yet I _was_ right," She stared at him, her eyebrows raised as she shook her head, and he laughed again. "Same expression too."

"I would've liked to have seen that. How you handled two of us." His eyes grew wide and he cleared his throat loudly. "Oh… that's an interesting reaction." She smiled and he took a step back.

"You ready to go?"

"No. Not until you explain that throat clearing business."

"Just needed to do it."

"Now who's full of shit?" she asked, and he sighed, looking at the floor. "Mulder?"

He looked up and she raised her eyebrows again, as she watched him rub the left side of his face with a wince. Sighing, he dropped his hand and she saw a faint bruise on his cheek.

"I know it wasn't you, but she looked _exactly _like you. Well, a bit more…" he said, gesturing everywhere.

"More…?"

"She was dressed in a red satin gown, hair done up, a fancy necklace," he explained, not meeting her eyes.

"Fancy Scully, huh?" she teased, and he looked at her; her eyes and down to her lips, making her throat go dry. "So she believed you, enough to go back to the past, to save the future? How did you convince her?"

"I can be very convincing," he said quietly.

"Yes, I know," she replied.

"I wasn't sure she would even do it before I jumped overboard, but she did, just as you would have done."

"Is that how you got that particular bruise? Jumping overboard?" she asked, nodding to his face.

"Uh, not exactly," he laughed and she stared, waiting for him to explain. He sighed and she tilted her head to the side. "I… I didn't think things would be fixed. I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. The butterfly effect and all that… and so…"

"So what, Mulder?" she asked softly. He looked at her and she already knew, but wanted to hear him say it.

"I kissed you… her," he nearly whispered, and her heart pounded. "And then she punched me in the face. A mean right hook."

"Well, that should have cleared it up right then. If a strange rambling man kissed me, I'd have gone with a left," she laughed.

"Exactly what I told her," he said with a nervous chuckle, staring at her as though gauging her reaction.

"Why?"

"Why… why did I kiss her?"

"Yeah."

He inhaled and shook his head. "I… do I really need a reason? She was you, sort of, and I thought I might never see _you_ again. I… do you really need to hear a reason, Scully?" He stared at her, his eyes soft, reminding her of a moment in his hallway not so long ago.

"No, I don't," she whispered, stepping closer to him. "So, the past me kept the future intact in order for us to be here in the present. What will we do with that knowledge?"

He slowly reached his hand out, placing it on her cheek, and she laid her hands gently on his chest. She smiled slightly as he leaned forward, the memory of the moment in his hallway once again burning in her mind, and she closed her eyes.

His lips landed on hers and she sighed as she pressed further into him, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands. He kissed her softly, keeping it chaste, a sweet tentative step forward, but she felt it throughout her entire body.

When he pulled back, he smiled shyly at her and she grinned, keeping a hold of his shirt.

"See? Aren't I better than some dream version? I didn't punch you for one, and it happened despite your stupid idea to come here and most definitely despite this outfit," she whispered with a smile and he laughed. She tugged at his shirt and kissed him one more time. "Let's get outta here." He nodded and she stepped back, letting go of his shirt.

He now held the bright orange plastic bag as they walked out the door and down the hallway, his flip flops flopping loudly, much to his embarrassment and her amusement.

"Nice shirt, man," a male nurse said as he walked past them and Mulder looked at Scully as he shook his head.

"It's not a terrible shirt, admit it," she said, pushing the elevators down button, and bumping him with her arm.

"It's not _terrible_," he agreed, as he looked at it and then at her. "And it's been a good shirt so far." She grinned and he winked. "Oh, wait. It's missing a button, look. Do you have the receipt? We could return it." He looked at her and she shook her head.

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"No. But, I do have the missing button. It must have come off when I…"

"Had a death grip on it?" he teased.

"I can sew it back on for you," she said, holding it out to him. He looked at it and then felt where it was missing on his shirt, shaking his head.

"No, you should keep it. I like the shirt better this way," he said with a happy grin.

She smiled back at him as the elevator doors closed, ready to take them away from the hospital and onto the next stupid adventure.

Together this time.


	8. Reaching the Summit

_August 2010 _

_9:30 a.m._

"Mulder?" Scully called, fresh out of a quick shower, as she grabbed her clothes from the closet and from the drawers, setting them on the bed. "Mulder!"

"You rang?" he said, in a deep Lurch voice as he walked into the bedroom.

"I did," she said, hurrying as she took off her robe and he hummed in appreciation. "I need your help."

"More than happy to help," he said in a low voice, stepping closer and beginning to lift his shirt.

"No, not that," she smiled, reaching for her bra and putting it on as he groaned out a complaint and released his shirt. "I've been called into the hospital and this is my last pair of clean underwear." She lifted them and showed him, before sliding them up her legs as he groaned again.

"So far not seeing the problem," he shrugged and she gave him a look, to which he waggled his eyebrows.

"I had planned on doing the laundry today, but I have to go in. Right now." She put on her shirt and buttoned it, then put on her pants, tucking in her shirt. "I also have that conference in two days, for which I was going to get all the laundry done today. I was going to pack and be ready, but now I am down to this last pair, and won't have time to wash them before I work _again_ tomorrow." She sighed as she stared at him and he smiled.

"I can do the laundry for you. I can even pack if you'd like," he suggested and she cringed, knowing how he had packed his own things in the past. Unfolded, socks not always paired, everything in disarray. "Okay okay, just the laundry then." He laughed as she nodded with a relieved expression.

"Thank you, Mulder. I would really appreciate it." She smiled and went into the bathroom to put on her makeup. She let her down from its messy bun and began to brush it.

"Although, I still don't see the problem with _no _underwear," he said, following her into the bathroom and sitting on the side of the tub.

"Ha! Until you have to be conscious of how you to sit in a skirt to avoid flashing _underwear_, you don't get to have an opinion about going without them," she told him, with a look over her shoulder.

"Huh, didn't think about that," he murmured, rubbing at his lips, and she shook her head with a smile. "Okay, Scully, I'm your guy. I'll wash the laundry and get things ready for you. Any dry cleaning you need picked up?" She smiled again with a nod and he winked as he gave her a thumbs up.

She left twenty minutes later, kissing him goodbye and walking to the car. As she opened the door, he called out to her.

"They all go in the dryer right? They're not like the pink sweater?" he asked and she growled.

"Yes, they do. And I'm still mad about that you know," she said, turning to look at him as he stood on the porch, and shaking her head.

"It was _two _years ago. _And _I bought you another one," he said, sighing loudly and shrugging with his hands out wide.

"Not the same," she said pointedly and he sighed again.

"No… I know. It's not the same. I really did like that pink sweater."

"So did I," she said with a sigh.

"All right, Doc, you gotta get going. Go be amazing and save the world. I'll tackle underwear mountain." He saluted her and she laughed, waving goodbye as she drove away.

Almost thirteen hours later, she pulled up to the house, turned off the car and sighed heavily. She rested her head on the steering wheel, her body achingly tired. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her head and took the keys from the ignition, and opened the door.

Trudging up the stairs, she sighed wearily as she unlocked the door and stepped inside the house. It was completely dark, something that very rarely happened. She turned on a light, frowning as her eyes adjusted to it. As she did, she noticed that there were things hanging from the ceiling.

Dropping her keys and taking off her coat, she stepped forward to investigate. When she saw what it was, she laughed, looking around for Mulder, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Reaching up, she touched a pair of her black lacy underwear which were hanging from a clear string. On it was a small post-it note that read: _elevation- 100 feet. _She giggled and moved past it, walking to the next one.

Touching the white pair with purple lace, she saw another note: _elevation- 200 feet. _Shaking her head, she walked around to the three other different ones that hung around the room. Each pair had a different level of elevation.

Seeing one hanging in the stairway, she walked over to it and looked at the note: _elevation- 1000 feet. Keep coming! ; ) _ She shook her head and continued up the stairs, finding one pair on the railing, with the note: _elevation… too… high_ and a skull and crossbones under it.

She laughed and carried it to their room, finding a pair hanging on the doorknob with a note: _summit approaching. Nearly there! _

She took that pair too and opened the door with a smile. In the middle of the bed was a pile of clothes, folded and stacked neatly, arranged in a tower, like a mountain. On the top, were the remaining pairs of her underwear, stacked by color and style.

The top pair was attached to a wooden dowel and arranged like a flag. She laughed as she shook her head. He had bought that pair of underwear for her as a silly joke: midnight blue with white stars that also glowed in the dark. That feature had led to a fun night the first time she wore them, along with many puns from Mulder. Now, it was being used as a marker on the summit of what she could only conclude was laundry mountain, and she grinned

Setting down the other pairs of underwear she held in her hands, she walked into the bathroom, looking to see if Mulder was hiding in there, waiting to surprise her. As she stood in the doorway, she heard a noise behind her and turned around to find Mulder walking toward her and she laughed hysterically.

He was wearing ski clothes, all of it very loud as he walked closer: pants, a puffy jacket, a beanie, goggles, and thick gloves. He was also wearing her earmuffs, the pink fluffy ones that had been a white elephant gift one year from her mother at Christmas.

"You made it!" he yelled, and she quickly covered her ears as she laughed. "Welcome to Underwear Mountain! You've reached the summit!" He clapped his gloved hands and she giggled, shaking her head at him.

"It was a little dicey for awhile," he continued to yell, "but the job was finished and it all came together! I've cleared the mountain, and I've brought bit home to celebrate and share it with you!" He made a sweeping motion with his gloved hand and turned toward the bed.

"As you saw on your climb," he shouted again and she laughed, stepping closer to look at the craft he created, her tiredness forgotten and replaced with giddy happiness. "The mountain has different elevations, but the peak… well, it's more than worth the effort! The most wonderful places always are, I have found!"

He turned back toward her and smiled, the pink earmuffs causing her to laugh again. She walked over to him and could see herself reflected in the goggles.

"You are something else," she chuckled and he shook his head.

"What?!" He yelled and she closed her eyes, her eyebrows up as she smiled. She opened her eyes and he nodded. "You'll need to speak up! The wind up here is strong and it blows something fierce!"

She pushed the earmuffs back and he gasped. "Are you insane, woman?! My extremities must remain covered at all times!"

"Shut up, you big goofball, and kiss me."

"What?! You really need to speak—"

She grabbed the front of his jacket, pulled his lips down to hers and silenced him, ski goggles, pink earmuffs and all. She laughed at the extra width to him as he was wearing all the thick puffy clothing. He tried to hold her, but his gloves did not allow it.

Breaking from her kiss with a curse, he ripped them off and tossed them to the floor. She lifted his goggles and grinned into his eyes.

"How hot are you with all of this on?" she laughed and his eyes widened.

"So fucking hot."

"Well, let's get you out of these clothes and see what we can do to cool you off. There is a mountain of laundry to put away and I _do _need to pack…" She yelped as he lifted her and brought her to the bed, setting her down as the mountain of clothes wobbled, the underwear falling off the top and landing on the bed.

He pulled off the goggles, beanie and earmuffs, tossing them on the floor. His jacket was unzipped and thrown down as well and she was treated to the view of his naked chest. The pants were next and then he stood before her completely nude, with the beginnings of an erection.

"I'm already sweaty and there's no sense wasting this bad boy," he said, motioning to his crotch. She snorted and he pounced, the clothes tumbling down as he called out "Timber!" and kissed her noisily. She squealed and giggled as he worked at unbuttoning her shirt...

She smiled as he lay on top of her, her hands running up and down his naked back, his heart racing against her chest, _both_ of them now sweaty as they lay amid the toppled pile of clothes. She made a conscious decision to run out of clean underwear more often.

The journey to the summit of Underwear Mountain had been incredibly fun.


	9. One Word

_Sometime in May 2000_

Mulder quietly opened and closed the door to Scully's apartment, locking it behind him. One soft light guided his path as he toed off his shoes and dropped his jacket on the ground. He lifted his shirt as he walked toward her bedroom, where it too hit the floor, as he began to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans. Sliding them off in the doorway, he took off his socks, and stepped into her bedroom, clad only in his boxers.

Watching her sleeping, the moonlight streaming in through the partially open blinds, his desire for her grew.

It had been four days since he had last seen her. An out of town case requiring his profiling skills had been requested by Skinner. It was a gruesome case and one he did not want to think about again. Needing to shower and wash the days off of him, was the only reason he was arriving so late, missing her before she went to bed.

As he showered, the horrific and gruesome images began to push away, his thoughts instead turning to her, and how much he had missed her. _Her_, as well as her touch, her kiss, and the way her body moved under his. He _had_ to see her, not caring about the late hour, just as he had done many times before. He could not wait until tomorrow.

Driving to her apartment half aroused, had been slightly painful, but knowing what would be waiting for him when he arrived was worth it. God, he _needed _her. Badly.

She shifted in her sleep, as he stood there now, moving onto her back and he smiled. Good, he would use that to his advantage.

He took a few steps closer to the bed and carefully pulled the covers back and climbed into _his_ side. She moaned and he felt it in his groin. He had missed hearing those noises from her, and he was ready to cause a few more.

Sliding closer to her, he saw she was wearing only underwear and one of his gray t-shirts. That was not something he had seen her do before and it made him throb. Looking at her face, he placed a hand on her hip, sliding his hand softly up her side.

She shifted toward him slightly and exhaled a breath, licking her lips in her sleep. Fucking hell, he had to taste those lips.

Softly, he kissed her, his hand holding her waist, and she moaned against his mouth. Pulling back, he watched her, seeing her eyelids flutter before opening slowly, smiling softly when she saw him, and then closing again.

He smiled and as he went to kiss her again, her eyes flew open.

"You're really here. It's not just a good dream," she whispered, and he shook his head. "What are you doing here?"

At that, he kissed her again, more insistently this time. His hand slid up and under her shirt, his thumb grazing the underside of her breast. She moaned again as her hand brushed through his hair and into his neck, pushing him closer.

He shifted to lay on top of her, kissing her slowly as he did, her legs wrapping around him.

"When did you get here?" she asked as they broke apart and he kissed her again. She bit his lip and he seethed, before her tongue came out to soothe it. "I wasn't expecting to wake up to this, but I..." Harder he kissed her and she laughed into his mouth.

"Are you trying to shut me up?"

"Yes," he said, as he cupped her breast and she arched into him. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and she whimpered.

"That feels so good," she breathed.

"Quiet," he said against her lips and slid his tongue in her mouth. She lifted her hips at the same time and he moaned.

"No talking?" she gasped as he kissed her jaw and neck.

"No," he answered against her skin that smelled of vanilla and cinnamon.

"No?"

"No."

He kissed the hollow of her throat and he felt her swallow, causing him to smile. His other hand slid into her shirt and held both breasts, her breath increasing.

"One," he whispered and as she moaned, he knew she understood. He moved his right hand down, his slow dancing fingers making her jump.

He could feel her heat before he got there and he grew harder. Pushing his fingers under the waistband of her underwear, he kissed her as his finger slid inside, his mouth collecting her cries.

"Wet," he whispered, his tongue licking across her lips as his finger slid in and out.

"Yes," she breathed. "You."

"Yes," he agreed, kissing her again and adding a second finger, her hands clutching at him.

"Ooohhhh," she cried, her hips rocking as his fingers went faster.

"Wetter."

"Mulderrrr…" she exhaled, her legs shaking as his thumb rubbed her clit and she dug her nails into his flesh. "Close."

He knew she was and he wanted to slow it down a bit, even as he wanted to bury himself inside of her. Slowing his movements, she whimpered, pulling him closer.

"No," she said, her nails digging in deeper. "Faster." He did as she said and she gasped repeatedly, her body arching and spasming against him.

"Scully," he breathed in her ear, biting the lobe. He kissed under her ear, across her jaw and to her lips, her cries sounding hollow inside his mouth. "Come."

Another gasp and he felt her tighten around his fingers, as her body pulsated and he throbbed against her, nearly coming himself.

"MulderMulderMulder," she chanted in a whisper and he grinned, willing to consider that as one word.

Her body began to relax and her tight grip on him slackened. She was breathing deeply, her body twitching and her legs shaking slightly.

"Good?" he teased.

"Indescribable," she breathed, her internal muscles squeezed his fingers and he throbbed again. "More."

He grinned and slowly slid his fingers from inside of her, causing her to whimper. Kissing her lips, he pinched her nipple lightly and moved his hand from inside her shirt.

Throwing the covers off of them, he gripped the sides of her underwear, and pulled them down her legs. He could see and smell her arousal and it took everything in him to not bury himself deep inside of her.

"Waiting," she purred, her knees bent and together. He growled as he pushed his underwear off and then opened her legs.

"Beautiful," he exhaled, looking at her before settling between her legs.

"Yes," she agreed, her eyes on his cock as she reached her hand to stroke him once.

"No," he said through gritted teeth, stopping her movements with a hand around her wrist, as he shook his head.

"No?"

"No," he groaned, as he slid inside of her, still holding her wrist, and she cried out his name.

He leaned forward, grabbing her other wrist, and brought her arms above her head as he slid out and back in. He felt her tighten around him, apparently enjoying this position, and he swore close to her ear.

"Mulder," she panted.

"Tight," he moaned and she squeezed again, causing him to bite her earlobe as he breathed her name.

"Big," she replied and he raised his head to look at her, her eyes dark with desire.

"Fuck," he groaned, watching her as he drove in deep, pulling out nearly all the way and slamming back in.

"Please," she moaned, arching into him, her eyes rolling back into her head.

He slammed into her again, needing his release, but wanting her to come again, knowing how to get her there. His tongue licked across her lips and she gasped in surprise, allowing his tongue to slid into her mouth, where it mated heatedly with her own.

She opened her legs wider, feet planted on the bed and met his thrusts, which were becoming faster. She pulled her mouth from his and bit his bottom lip, hard enough to make him groan in pain, although it was an exquisite ache.

"Harder," she murmured, his lip still held between her teeth.

"Close," he breathed and she pulled his lip into her mouth, running her tongue across it.

"Christ!" she gasped, pulling from their kiss, as he went faster and harder, her legs wrapping around him.

"Scully!" he groaned, as he came and she whimpered, her body shaking as she crested over the edge with him.

Heavy breathing filled the room and he felt as though his heart was going to burst from his chest. Fucking hell… he could hear the blood rushing through his ears, her soft moans of ecstasy sounding echoey and far away.

He felt her hands moving under his own, and he realized he still had quite a tight grip on her wrists.

"Scully! Oh!" He let go and looked at her, searching her eyes, but she only smiled serenely at him.

She rolled her wrists around and then held his face in her hands, her fingernails scratching a little harder than usual, her lips swollen and red.

"Words?" He nodded and she smiled as she shook her head. "That was fucking amazing."

"You might be bruised," he said quietly, turning his head, trying to kiss her wrists.

"Worth it. That was… it was… oh, Mulder," she whispered, licking her lips and biting the bottom one. She blew out a shaky breath and he grinned.

Her legs relaxed and he rolled to the side, keeping them connected, though he knew it would not be for too long. They stared at each other and he moved a hand from his face and looked at her wrist.

"It's already red," he said as he rubbed her wrist and looked at her with concern.

"So I wear long sleeves for a couple of days. You don't hear me complaining, do you?" she said with a smile and he kissed her wrist. "I… I wouldn't mind doing that again."

She looked at him, seeming almost nervous, as though she had given away too much. Hoping to assuage any fears or worries she had, he laved her wrist with his tongue, never taking his eyes off hers, her breath catching as he did.

"I don't want to hurt you. That's my only concern."

"You didn't. I… I like it a little rougher sometimes. And apparently so do you, waking me the way you did," she said with a grin, her eyebrow raised.

"I missed you. I couldn't get you out of my head." He kissed her wrist again and let go, her hand once more landing on his cheek.

"I missed you too," she said with a smile. "Especially missed _this_. Hoo boy, what a way to wake up." He laughed and she kissed him, both of them wincing a little, their lips tender.

They shifted and she lay with her head on his chest, his arms around her, one hand under his borrowed shirt as he stroked her soft skin, no blankets to speak of.

"You're a bad influence on me sometimes, Mulder," she sighed tiredly and he hummed. "All the blankets are down on the floor and I don't give even the smallest of shits. I don't think I could even move to pick them up anyway. You've taken away what precious rest I had accumulated in the days of your absence."

"I could go, if you're needing your rest," he offered, starting to rise up, before she pushed him back down and he smiled.

"Try it and see what happens to you. Maybe a matching scar for your right shoulder?"

"Agent Scully, are you threatening your partner with physical violence?"

"If you attempt to take your fine ass out of my bed, then yes. Yes, I am."

"Well then," he said, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head. "I guess I'd better keep you warm then, in light of the blankets being on the floor and all."

"Yes, you'd better. I sleep with a loaded weapon beside me, you know," she said with a yawn.

"I do too, but mine's attached to my body, and right now it's all out of ammo." She laughed, her body shaking as she did. He grinned, loving when he heard her laugh that way.

"Well, let's give it a bit of time to stock up, and we can think of a safe word. There are a pair of handcuffs in my closet, that supposedly help to avoid any bruising to the wearers wrists."

His eyes widened and he stopped breathing, the thought of using those handcuffs running wild in his head. He heard and felt her laughing again and his breathing resumed.

"Oh. You're just messing with me?"

"Maybe, maybe not," she teased. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see. Get some rest up and then you can look in the closet behind the big box labeled _shoes_. Just to see what you can see.."

"Oh, Scully, how's a man supposed to sleep with that kind of information?"

"Loaded weapon remember? Matching scar?"

"Yes ma'am," he said seriously and she laughed softly, her arm tightening around him.

"I really missed you, Mulder," she whispered.

"I missed you too, Scully," he whispered back. "Now get some sleep. We have a mystery box to search for later."

"Only a mystery to you, I know _exactly_ what's inside it."

"Scully," he warned as he glanced at the closet, wishing he had x-ray vision.

"Go to sleep, Mulder. The mystery box will still be there in a few hours… along with _all_ the contents it holds."

"Scully…" he growled, as she giggled and her leg entwined around his, the thoughts of the mystery box left behind.

_Well, almost_, he thought, looking at the closet again, his mind racing with what he would find in the box behind the big one labeled _shoes_.


	10. Together Again and for the First Time

_May 2001 _

The hospital doors closed and Mulder stood outside of them, his pulse racing and head spinning. Scully and his son were on the other side of those double doors. The adrenaline in his veins kept him from falling forward, his body wound tight with worry.

He paced in front of the doors, his eyes looking through the small square windows at every turn, knowing he would not see them, but trying nonetheless. His hands were shaking, feeling empty without the small baby held within them. As soon as the helicopter had landed on the roof, a nurse had taken him from Mulder, as Scully was strapped to a gurney.

Questions were shouted at him but he could not understand them all, the helicopter loud and his mind on the woman he loved, who was unconscious as they pushed her into the hospital. The baby was crying and he felt like he could cry along with him.

"You're the husband?" They had shouted and he shook his head. No, not the husband.

"That's my son," he had said, his voice breaking. "And she's my… my… Scully. She's…"

"Sir, if you're not the husband, I'm sorry but you'll have to wait here. Sir! Stop! Wait here. We need to tend to them. Wait."

Wait.

Not his best trait, especially when it came to the possibility of Scully being hurt or suffering. Add in their baby… _baby_… how the fuck did they expect him to wait patiently? He glanced up at the doors again and sighed heavily, knowing he would undoubtedly have to do just that, if he was going to be allowed to see them.

Looking around, he saw there was a waiting area close by. Walking over to it, he collapsed into a chair. Leaning his head back, he let out a deep breath and shook his head, thinking back to the sight of Scully on the bed in that dilapidated building.

He had run to her side, kneeling down beside her and saying her name softly. She opened her eyes with an exhausted smile, the baby lying on her chest, her body and hair soaked with sweat.

"It's a boy," she had whispered, looking into his eyes. "We have a son." She laughed softly and her eyes rolled back into her head, and her body went limp.

He had yelled for Monica, as he took the baby from Scully. Grabbing a towel, he had wrapped the baby and handed him to Monica. Uncovering Scully, he had seen the blood on the sheets and he froze.

"Mulder, she needs to get to the hospital. Come on!" Monica had yelled over the pounding in his ears as he saw the amount of blood she had lost.

Covering her again, he had lifted her, blood covered sheets and all, hurrying to the helicopter, Monica following behind with the baby. Setting Scully inside, laying her on the bench seat, he had climbed in and Monica handed him the baby.

"Take care of them!" she had shouted, holding his gaze with a nod. He had held the baby close and nodded back, shouting to the pilot to get them to a hospital.

Monica had shut the door and waved them off, becoming further away as they rose in the air. He had forgone any seatbelts, sitting on the floor beside Scully to monitor her breathing and be sure she was okay, the baby surprisingly quiet as he held him tightly in his arms.

He had rested his forehead against hers and whispered his love for her, the baby, and his pride in her bravery. She remained unconscious, her breathing even, while his own was erratic and heavy. He never looked anywhere but her face, watching to be sure she remained breathing.

"Agent Mulder! Coming up on the hospital. We're about three minutes out!" the pilot had yelled back to him and he nodded, unable to yell in return.

"Three minutes, Scully," he had said, his lips pressed against her temple. "We're almost there. Hold on."

Those three minutes had felt like an eternity, his worry for her increasing the longer she remained unconscious.

Finally, they had begun to descend and landed. The door opened and everything became a blur of activity, leading to where he was now; sitting alone in the waiting room. His heart felt as though it had been torn into two pieces, each of them holding onto half of it as they were taken from him.

Taking a deep breath, he realized he could smell the baby in his clothes. Lifting the collar of his shirt to his nose, he inhaled, the scent clinging to the fabric. It was indescribable, something he had never smelled before. As he held the shirt, he saw his hands had traces of blood on them and his stomach turned.

Standing up, he found a bathroom and washed his hands, needing to rid himself of the red streaks of Scully's blood. Looking into the mirror, he took in his appearance. Not only was her blood on his hands, but his shirt and jacket as well. It was nothing compared to what she must have lost, but seeing it made him feel weak.

They had been injured in the past, both of them bloodied and broken, hell, he was currently sporting a gash on his forehead now. But seeing her lying there, the dark red blood against the white of the sheets, watching her body go limp… He felt bile in the back of his throat and he swallowed it down.

He took a deep breath, and scrubbed at his hands harder than before, the water hot, but not hot enough for him to feel completely clean. Her blood on him began to feel like a bad omen and he wanted to be rid of it.

His hands clean, but his clothes still spattered with her blood, he opened the door and walked back to the waiting area. Pacing back and forth, he sighed deeply, his eyes on the doors as he did.

Eventually the adrenaline pushing forward began to abate. He sank into a chair again, everything suddenly feeling very heavy. He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, and his head in his hands. If anything happened to either of them…

"Sir?"

He looked up and saw the nurse who told him to wait earlier. He stood up quickly and she gave him a small smile.

"They're okay?" he asked and her smile grew.

"The baby is doing fine. We have him in the neonatal unit right now, just to keep an eye on him. He's okay, considering his welcome into the world seemed rather traumatic." She looked at him and he nodded.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly.

"He's doing well, in good health, with a very strong set of lungs," she said with a chuckle. He smiled faintly, worried that something was wrong with Scully and she was not saying.

"And his mother?" he whispered, his heart pounding hard, his breath catching in his throat.

"She's still in the operating room, but should be in recovery soon. She lost a fair amount of blood, but she will be okay."

"Did she regain consciousness?"

"Briefly. She told us her name, asked after the baby, and you. I _assume_ it was you, if you're _Mulder_." She smiled and he nodded.

"I am," he said, reaching for his wallet, showing her his identification. She nodded and he put it back into his pocket. "How long until I can see them?"

"You could see the baby now, but it will be a little while yet before she's in recovery and resting." He nodded and the nurse smiled, pushing the doors open, and letting him walk ahead of her.

He waited for her to step ahead of him and then followed her to the neonatal unit and walked inside. He was instructed to wash his hands at the sink before he could see the baby.

"Do you… is there a chance I could get a gown, or a scrubs shirt? I don't… my clothes…" he said, gesturing down and she nodded, disappearing through a door and coming back with a light blue scrubs shirt and a pink plastic bag.

He nodded his thanks, taking the items into a nearby bathroom and changing hurriedly, putting his sweat and blood covered clothes in the plastic bag. Not bothering to wash his hands, knowing he would need to do it again, he left the bathroom and found the nurse.

Washing his hands and she instructed, he dried them and then held his bag of clothes, walking behind her further into the wing. They passed impossibly small babies incubators connected to breathing tubes and he felt his stomach drop.

"Just down here," she said quietly, motioning him to the left.

They walked into a small section and he saw the baby, his baby, _their _baby, sleeping peacefully in an open bassinet under a soft glowing warming light. He was connected to a monitor to register his heart and breathing rate, but nothing like the other babies they had passed. Mulder watched the baby's small chest rise and fall as he breathed and his eyes filled with tears.

"You can have a seat in the chair there," the nurse said softly, pointing to the rocking chair he had completely missed. "But first, you need this." She slid a bracelet around his wrist and he looked down, finding a white band which read, "baby boy Scully." He looked at the nurse in confusion and she smiled.

"You said you were the father and she confirmed it when we asked. We didn't have a name for him, so until we do, we go by the sex of the child and the mother's last name." She smiled and he nodded, looking back at the baby. "I'll leave you two alone, but I'm around if you need me."

"Can I hold him?" he asked nervously, glancing at her and she nodded.

"Of course. I can help you if you'd like," she said, and he nodded, breathing out a sigh of relief.

He set his bag of clothes on the small couch in the room and stepped over to the nurse who was expertly wrapping the baby and adjusting the monitor wires, before handing him to Mulder. "Mind his head. Yes, just like that, there you go."

He exhaled a breath as he looked down at the little person in his arms, paying no attention to words the nurse said as she left them alone, and he sat down in the rocking chair.

He watched the baby's tiny hands opening and closing, as he made grunting noises, his body moving slightly. He frowned with his eyes closed, his eyebrows then rising up and back down as he settled, grunting again as he exhaled and fell asleep. Mulder ran his fingers softly across the top of his head as he stared at him.

Perfect. He was perfect. Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, two ears, a nose and a mouth. He placed his hand on the baby's chest and felt his heart beating quickly as his lungs expanded, providing him with the oxygen he needed.

Unable to tear his eyes from him, he sat in the chair, rocking their son, breathing in his scent. Laughing softly, he cried with relief. The worry he had felt since he came back, the anger he carried inside, despite his knowledge that it was _their _baby, disappeared at the sight of the miracle he now held in his arms.

He was perfect. They had created a perfect child where the improbability was stacked so high against them, it could only be viewed as a miracle.

"My son," he whispered. "I have a son. _You_ are my son." He traced his fingers over the baby's head, cheeks, and nose. Bending his head, he kissed the small hands, smiling at him as he sat back, watching him sleep.

"Mr. Mulder?" Came the nurse's soft voice again, minutes or possibly hours later, and he looked up at her. She smiled and walked over to him. "Miss Scully is in recovery and asking for you. I can take you to her, but we need to leave the baby here. Once she's out of recovery, we will move her to the maternity ward. As soon as the doctor has cleared him to leave this ward, we can have them together in the same room."

He nodded and she carefully took the baby from him, laying him back in the bassinet, arranging the wires and blankets around him. Kissing his fingertips, he touched the baby's head once more. Picking up his bag, he followed the nurse from the room, anxious to see how Scully was doing.

Stepping inside the recovery room, he saw Scully lying peacefully, the only person in the room. He swallowed and the nurse squeezed his arm before walking away and leaving them alone. He walked over to her quietly and set his bag on the chair beside her. Taking her hand, he stared at her, watching her sleep, the color back in her cheeks.

"Scully," he whispered. "I'm here." He held her hand and felt her squeeze his fingers weakly.

"Hmmm," she hummed, attempting to open her eyes.

"Rest, Scully. Everything is okay."

"The baby. Is he…?"

"He's perfect. He's safe and completely perfect."

"Hmmm," she hummed again, nodding her head very slowly twice and then she was asleep, her grip on his fingers slackening.

He pulled the chair closer to her bed, never releasing her hand, as he stared at her. Sitting down, he stroked her hand with his thumb, brushing her still slightly damp hair back with the other.

"He's perfect, Scully. I don't know how he… but he is… he's beautiful. _You _did that, Scully," he whispered, tears filling his eyes as he realized again what they had created, and what she had done to bring him safely into the world. He dropped his forehead to hers and he sighed deeply as he closed his eyes.

"Mulder," she mumbled and he let out a soft, incredulous laugh.

"I love you, Scully. You continue to amaze me, every single day," he whispered, over the large lump in the back of his throat.

"I love you," she breathed and he laughed again. He raised his head, opening his eyes to stare at her, shaking his head and laughing softly, his worry for her and the baby, now gone.

Elated. He felt elated. She was okay. Tired and sore as hell, but she was okay.

They both were. They _all _were.

Kissing her softly, her lips warm and sweet, he felt his heart nearly bursting. They were a family now, the three of them. He had been so worried and now they were reunited, never to be separated again. They were safe, gaining their strength, and healing together.

Kissing her once more, he laid his head on the bed and took a deep calming breath, her hand held tightly within his own. He smiled at the sight of their white matching hospital bracelets, knowing their son had one of his own around his tiny ankle. The three of them, bound and linked together by blood and small plastic hospital bands.

Closing his eyes, the fear and worry lessening within his body, he took another deep breath, exhaustion finally taking over as he fell asleep beside her.


	11. The Saddest Goodbye

Scully walked into her apartment with a deep sigh. She closed the front door, leaning against it, before stepping inside and dropping her keys on the dining room table.

She was past exhausted. The day felt as though it had been a week long. Her mother had met her at the funeral home to finalized the plans for Mulder's burial.

Burial. How had it come to this?

Her mother had been the strong one. Sitting in that room, she had become mute and unable to speak past the tears that continued to sit in her throat. Questions had been asked that she could not answer, her mother's hand in hers was the only thing keeping her grounded.

Efficient was the word she would use to describe what had transpired. Her mother had been no-nonsense and seemed unattached as they finished the paperwork needed to finalize everything.

When they had left however, as they arrived at the car, her mother had pulled her toward her and held her as they both cried. Her mother had whispered words in her ear telling her how proud she was of her, how much she knew it hurt, and that she loved her very much.

"You're doing so well Dana," her mother had said softly. "This is the hardest part, for today. Tomorrow will be harder and then the day after that, but every day you have to keep going. Small steps, small goals." She held her face in her hands and Scully nodded, her words kind, but bringing her no comfort, not right then.

Her mother had hugged her again as she said goodbye. She sent Scully home, taking on the task to buy something for Scully to wear to the service. When it had been brought up the other day, Scully broke down in tears, unable to face finding an outfit to wear on the day she would bury the man she loved. Her mother had smiled sadly and said she would take care of it.

Now Scully stood in her apartment, exhaustion coursing through her, though going to the funeral home had been the only task for her that day. She set the file of paperwork down on the table next to her keys, took off her shoes, and went into her bedroom. Lying down without changing, she fell asleep.

She spent most of the next day in bed, sleeping at intervals and crying at others. Her mother arrived late in the afternoon, with two garment bags draped over her arm. At the sight of them, Scully broke down in tears, knowing it did not matter which one she chose. After she wore it, she would never wear it again.

Her mother's kind eyes understood and she picked one, hanging it in the closet and closing the door, taking the other one back down to her car and not saying one word.

When she came back, she pulled Scully into her arms and they both cried again, the day fast approaching even as she wished time would stop. Or not stop, but go back. She wished she could go back in time, so she could change the future.

Her mother made soup and toast but neither of them ate anything. Scully asked her to stay and she did, holding her in her arms as they both cried. Her mother stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, and hummed softly, bringing her the only comfort she could as the night became morning.

Another meal was prepared, which Scully only nibbled at, not eating much as she did not have much of an appetite. She knew she needed to eat, if not for her, then for the baby, but she could not seem to do it.

Her mother left mid morning after again hugging her and whispering words of comfort. When she was gone, the apartment was quiet. The silence pressing in on her, made her want to scream.

She took a shower, crying as the water ran down the train, great sobs that hurt her body and wore her out. Stepping out of the shower, she dried off, put on her robe, lay down in her bed and fell asleep.

Waking up a few hours later, she sat up, confused at the time, before she lay back down, not knowing what to do to fill the hours until tomorrow. Suddenly, it hit her and she sat up. Putting on some clothes, she pulled her hair back, did not bother with any makeup, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

She stepped up to the heavily secured door and sighed as she knocked and rang the bell. Frohike answered, his eyes red. He nodded as he took her elbow and gently pulled her inside, shutting and locking the door behind them.

It was eerily quiet in a room that was usually loud with the running of machines and the printer going off at random moments. As she looked around, she saw why; everything had been turned off, and the realization as to why, made her throat feel clogged again.

Byers and Langly were sitting silently at the dining room table, a bottle of whiskey and three glasses in front of them.

"You must have had a sixth sense," Frohike said with a sniff. "We were just telling Mulder stories and having a drink in his memory."

She put her hand to her mouth and Byers stood to his feet, guiding her to the table. She covered her face and cried as she sat down, feeling their hands touching her, remaining silent as they let her cry. When she trusted herself enough to look up, she wiped her eyes with her fingers, before a handkerchief was handed to her. She silently nodded her thanks and took a few deep breaths, as they patted and rubbed her back and arms.

A glass of whiskey was placed in front of her and although the smell made her feel nauseous, she nodded and thanked them, not drinking it, but not denying it either.

Langly quietly told a story about Mulder that made the guys laugh sadly. She grimaced and then attempted to smile, but failed miserably.

Byers told a story about years ago when Mulder broke a keyboard he had recently purchased. He had been typing and drinking a glass of water at the same time, spitting it out everywhere, as they made contact with the informant they had been searching for.

They all smiled and Scully took a tiny sip of whiskey, wanting to feel it burning her throat, and remove the tears that would not go away.

Frohike tried to speak, but his words got tripped up and he cried, taking a big drink of whiskey.

They all looked at her and her hand went unconsciously to her stomach. She took a deep breath and shook her head, knowing there was no way she would be able to formulate any words. They all nodded and Byers raised his glass.

"To Mulder," he said solemnly and they all echoed him. She took one more small drink and passed her glass to Frohike, who swallowed it down in one large gulp.

She stayed for a few more hours and as she made to leave, they said they would see her the next day, all of them grief stricken and somber. She stepped forward and reached for them, these three men who meant so much to Mulder. She nodded as she pulled back and said goodbye, theirs said quietly as she walked away.

Arriving at home, she once again fell into bed without undressing.

Waking up early the next morning, her grief was heavy like a hangover. Her mouth felt dry and scratchy like sandpaper. She grabbed Mulder's pillow and held it close, wishing it still smelled of him.

Tears fell silently from her eyes, the heaviness pressing upon her, making it impossible to get out of bed. Today was the day she would bury him, the person she loved most, and she was not ready. Not in any capacity.

Great heaving sobs shook her as she lay there, knowing she had to get up and get moving. The day would not wait for her, would not wait for her grief. It was still early, the sun barely up, but she knew the day would require more time to accomplish even the simplest of tasks.

Her hand traveled down to her abdomen and she closed her eyes. "It's so cruel that you will never know your father, my sweet child. I will tell you of him every day, but it will not be the same. He deserved to know you, and you deserved to know him. This life…" She broke down, taking a deep breath before carrying on. "We are not guaranteed anything in this life. Not anything… but this…"

She shook her head and cried, her face buried in the pillow, wishing it was Mulder's chest, his steady heartbeat bringing her comfort as it had so many times before. She cried again as she thought of their last night together, and their last conversation.

"_I love you," he whispered and she scrunched her chin, trying not to cry. _

"_I love you," she whispered back and he smiled. _

"_I'll be home soon," he said and she nodded, though it felt like a lie. "Give you some time to miss me." _

"_Mulder," she said with a shake of her head. "Don't…" _

"_I'm sorry," he whispered and she gave a shaky sigh. "Goodbye, Scully." _

"_I'll see you soon," she said forcefully and he nodded. _

"_I'll see you soon, Scully." _

"_Yes, Mulder, you will." _

But he would not. He was gone and they were now alone.

"I am so sorry, my child. So very sorry. Your father… God, he would have spoiled you, giving you everything you ever wanted. You would've heard about so many crazy things: aliens, mothmen, lake monsters, shape shifting people. Anything others would scoff at, he would tell you about with such excitement." She sobbed into the pillow, her hand on her stomach. "I'm so sorry."

Taking some calming breaths, still shuddering with sobs, she released the pillow and turned onto her right side. Pushing herself up, she sat on the edge of her bed and took a few more deep breaths.

Her heart stopped as she heard the front door open and close. For one tiny second, she thought it could possibly be Mulder coming over with some insane plan for them to check out. A lead he had heard about and wanted them to pursue.

Of course it was not him, and when her mother's face appeared in the doorway, her eyes filled with tears for many reasons.

It would never be Mulder walking into her apartment, with some insane theory he wanted to chase down. She knew it, but in that moment it became her reality.

Her tears were also for her mother. For there she stood, completely ready for the day and the sun had barely made its presence known.

Smiling kindly at her, her mother stepped forward and reached for her hands. Pulling her gently to her feet, she stroked her cheek with a sad smile.

"Let's get you ready," she said softly, and Scully shook her head.

"Mom," she whispered, and her mother nodded in understanding.

She led her into the bathroom, where she took a shower. Once she was in her robe, her mother sat her down in a chair she had brought into the bathroom. She blew her hair dry, brushing it and making sure it was perfect. When she was finished with her hair, she helped her with her makeup, stopping every so often to wipe away her tears.

When she was finished, she smiled softly again and pulled her to her feet, this time bringing her into the bedroom.

Scully took off her robe, clad only in her bra and underwear. She accepted the camisole and pantyhose her mother handed her, sitting down to put them on. As she did, her mother took the garment bag from the closet and opened it, taking the dress from the hanger. She undid the buttons on the dress before handing it to Scully.

Once the dress was on, her mother found some black heels in the closet and set them down on the floor. She smiled kindly and rubbed Scully's arms.

"I'm going to make us some tea," she said, as Scully shook her head. "You need to at least try, honey." She squeezed her arm and walked out of the room, leaving Scully alone.

She slid on her heels and walked back into the bathroom, staring at her reflection, her hand once more touching her stomach.

"How am I supposed to do this on my own? My sweet child, I miss him so much. He is… _was_. Jesus Christ." She covered her mouth and choked back her tears. "This wasn't the plan. He was supposed to come back… _alive_. My child, what are we going to do?"

She swallowed down her sobs as she heard her mother calling for her. Looking at her reflection once more, she wiped her eyes and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen to share a cup of tea with her mother.

Standing at the graveside, before everyone arrived, her heart felt empty. Mulder was inside the coffin in front of her and she could not believe it.

Mulder…

It could not be true and yet she knew it was, knew he was gone. She had held his lifeless body in her arms and yet the thought of him lying in that coffin…

She stepped through the snow and stood in front of it, needing to have that moment. Staring at it, thinking of the cruelties life chose to bestow upon them, she choked on a sob.

Taking a deep breath, she placed a hand to her mouth. She kissed her palm and placed it on the coffin, her final goodbye, the last kiss she would ever give him. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. The others were beginning to arrive and now it was time to be strong.

For herself, Mulder, and their child.


	12. Learning on the Run

Mulder lay quietly, listening to the crickets and the night animals around them, as Scully breathed deeply beside him. He ran his fingers softly through her hair as she slept with her head on his chest. He closed his eyes as he sighed deeply, many thoughts weighing on his mind.

Scully shifted with a deep sigh and he opened his eyes, his thoughts traveling back to a night in a motel room, the rain pouring down outside as they came back to one another.

Today marked a year since they had been living their lives as fugitives. A year.

At first, it had been… exciting was not exactly the correct word, but it had been. A nervous excitement, that made him cautious of anyone except Scully. By his way of thinking, everyone was out to get them.

It took some time for her to help change the mindset his nearly year long isolation, and subsequent capture and torture had done to him. He suffered from horrific nightmares which caused him to withdraw from her.

She was persistent, never letting him suffer alone, holding him when he would cry out in the night. Her voice soothed him, kept him grounded and brought him back when he was sure he could not make it.

He had of course, and it was due in large part to Scully and her stubbornness and determination.

Even as they pushed past the rough patches and settled into somewhat of a routine, the days and weeks became tedious. Cut off from everyone, it became only the two of them. Going from sporadic contact for nearly a year, to never being apart, there were times when they would grate on each other's nerves. He saw it on her face, felt it on his own.

He loved her, had ached for her when he was his own, but some days…

One of those days, he had pushed her buttons, spoiling for a fight, tired of the way they tiptoed around one another. While she remained calm, he tried once more, and it had been enough.

"What if something happened to your mother and you were here, with no way of finding out? Would you be able to forgive yourself?"

She had stared at him, her eyes cold, before she had left the cabin they were staying in, slamming the door behind her. He stood rooted to the spot, hating himself for his words and his attempt to push her away. If she left, he deserved it, he had been a terrible asshole to her.

He had paced the cabin, back and forth like a caged animal, his anger leaving with every step he took. Taking a deep breath, he walked outside, and found her sitting on the top step of the porch. Her knees were drawn up, her arms wrapped around them, her chin resting on top. She looked impossibly small and he felt even worse for what he had said. He had sat down beside her with a sigh, locking his fingers together as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"Do you want me to leave, Mulder? Is that what you _really _want?" she had asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Jesus Christ, Scully," he had sighed. "No that's not what I want."

"Then what the fuck?" she had said, raising her head and staring at him. "Do you think I don't think about something happening to my mother, or anyone in my family, as we're gone this way?" He sighed again and nodded his head.

"I know you do."

"Then I'll repeat the question: what the fuck?" She had stared at him and he exhaled a bitter laugh.

"I'm an asshole."

"Not good enough."

"No."

"This is a huge change for us, I understand that. I do." She had turned toward him, her eyes searching his face. "We are together all the time and it's not like we can go to our respected corners to have alone time. But, Mulder…" She shook her head and reached for his hand. "The alternative is not an option. I don't want to leave and…"

"I don't want that either. God, Scully, doing this on my own… I haven't wanted that for a long time, but _this_ especially… no I don't want to be alone. I don't want you to leave."

"Then you need to stop being such an asshole," she had said sternly and he dropped his head with a smile. "Seriously, Mulder, I understand the frustration, but not you pushing me away. Not now. I will not tolerate it." She stared at him and he nodded. "Good. I don't want this to happen again. A fight, yes, but this… no, Mulder. Not again." He had nodded and put his arm around her, her arm wrapping around his thigh.

"I'm sorry."

"You should be," she had said, putting her head on his shoulder. He laughed and tightened his arm around her. "Apology accepted." He nodded and they sat on the porch, the late afternoon sun shining down on them.

That had been the last time they had reached the point of breaking. There were still fights, still disagreements and days when they were annoyed with one another. Through trial and error, they had learned how to live together as opposed to _being_ together, while still living separately.

A warm breeze blew in through the screened windows of the pop up trailer they had purchased a few weeks ago. It was not something either of them would have considered living in in the past, and truth be told, she was only just beginning to tolerate it. However, it did afford more privacy than any of the out of the way motels they had stayed in previously.

At the Gunmen's suggestions, and considering his own paranoid ways, he had, with their help, set up several checking accounts under different names years ago. Scully had thought it was a step too far when he told her, earning him the Scully eye roll as she sighed. It had proved to be useful now, however, allowing them the ability to access money they would need, without alerting suspicions to their whereabouts.

Scully shifted and he waited, hoping she would stay asleep. There was no point in both of them being awake in the middle of the night. She opened her eyes and looked at him, then closed them as she moved closer to him.

"Why are you awake?" she asked, her voice raspy with sleep. He chuckled and ran his fingers in her hair, staring at the red strands as they slipped through his fingers.

She had recently visited an actual salon, feeling safe enough to change back to her original color, or as close as it could be, considering the amount of times she had dyed it in the past year. It was a bit lighter than her true color, but after seeing it so much darker for nearly a year, he was exceedingly happy to see it this way. She looked like _her _again and he had missed _his _Scully.

"Been thinking is all," he said quietly, as the warm wind blew through the trailer windows again, the thin sheet on their bed affording all the warmth and coverage they needed. Her leg ran across his and his heart rate doubled.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked with a tired sigh and a soft groan.

"It's been a year," he said, scratching lightly at her scalp. She froze and then let out a different type of sigh.

"Has it?" she asked quietly and he nodded against her head. They were quiet for a few minutes, until she moved, leaning up to look at him.

He smiled as he rubbed her neck and she sighed with a nod. She put her head back on his chest and ran her fingers over his heart.

"It's been _quite_ a year," she whispered and he chuckled.

"Yes, it has."

She hummed and he kissed her head. Her leg moved a little higher and he cleared his throat in a mock warning. She laughed softly and scratched lightly at his chest, completely aware of what she was doing to him.

"We've been through a lot this year," she whispered and he hummed. "We've been to a lot of places, lived through some crazy weather, dealt with our fears, had some pretty memorable fights…" They both laughed and he closed his eyes briefly.

An owl hooted and he shifted until he was lying on top of her, her hand stroking his face. Leaning down he kissed her slowly and softly, his heart racing even further.

"Hmm, and that too. A _lot_ of that,"!she breathed, with a low hum and a happy smile. "God, Mulder. How do you do that to me?"

"What is it I do to you?" he asked, knowing exactly what she meant, her confession from a rainy morning in his bed still one of his favorite memories.

"Oh, _you_ know," she said with a smile, kissing him softly, her heels rubbing up his calves to his thighs. "I believe I've told you before."

"So, tell me again," he suggested. "I do like to be reminded of how my kiss affects you." She laughed, stroking his face again.

"That particular story, I know you know by heart," she teased.

"Hmmm, maybe. Hey, speak of the devil… there's one I haven't seen before," he said, touching her cheek softly with his thumb.

"What is it?" she asked, pushing into his hand and closing her eyes, her limbs wrapping loosely around him.

"A freckle. No, I haven't seen this one before. I'm gonna need to add it to the total tally. In fact, it might actually be best to start over."

"Are you implying that you _forgot_ the total? _You_, Mulder?" she teased as she opened her eyes and he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Forgot? Me? Scully…" he whispered, moving his hand down and touching her left side. "46…" His hand trailed to her right hip and she grinned. "72…" He kissed his way down her naked body and touched her left knee. "102…" Down further, he pinched the big toe on her right foot. "135."

Coming back up, he kissed each spot and then her lips, slowly and deeply, causing her to moan into his mouth. Her legs wrapped around him and he deepened the kiss.

"Now, 136," he whispered against her lips. "I think I _should _do a recount. It's been a few years, and I would hate to know if there are new ones I've missed. You know how I hate to be mistaken."

"Yes, I do. I would hate that too," she grinned and he stared at her, his eyes roaming over her face.

"15," he said softly, tilting her head back and kissing along her throat. "21."

"Mulder, how about you do that _after_?"

"Shh," he whispered, kissing across her collarbone. "Or I'll have to start over."

"21, I'll remember. Just like I've always remembered the other stops along Freckle Highway. You're the only one who's taken the time to travel that highway, you know. It would be hard to forget something like that." He grinned at her and she smiled back. He leaned down and kissed her, his tongue running slowly across her lips, and she moaned again.

"Do you want to know what I like about this pop up trailer?" he asked quietly, rising up and over her, planting his hands on either side of her head.

"Do you need to tell me right now?" she groaned in exasperation, as she pushed her hips into his, and he chuckled.

"You'll enjoy hearing this, I promise," he whispered, kissing her again, her hands grasping at him. "You can be noisy without worrying."

"What?" she asked, blinking her eyes; dark with desire and confusion, and he grinned.

"You always seem quieter when we stay in motels. I understand, but," he said softly, rocking against her, causing them both to moan. "In places like this, where not many people are around… you're louder." He kissed her again and she arched into him, her hard nipples pressing into his chest.

"You… you like it when I'm louder?" she rasped out, as he reached down to guide himself inside of her, both of them exhaling a loud moan.

"I like you any and all ways, Scully," he whispered close to her ear, as he pushed in and pulled out slowly. "But yes, I love hearing you. Your cries… oh… mmm… I love it when you're less inhibited. It's beautiful."

"Oh… that's… that's good to know," she moaned, gripping his arms, her nails digging hard into his flesh, the feel of it exquisite. "Ohhhh my God, Mulder…"

"Yes, Scully."

The wind blew through the windows, as the thin sheet fell from their bodies and the trailer began rocking. Crickets chirped and an owl hooted again, as her cries of pleasure rose and were soon echoing through the dark night, his name shouted repeatedly as she reached her peak, crashing around him.

Sweaty, the sheet tangled at the foot of the bed, she lay astride him, surprising him at her ability to maneuver so efficiently in such a small space.

"Thank you," he whispered into her hair. She raised her head and looked at him with questions in her eyes. "Thank you for this year. For not giving up on me, despite my asshole ways." He pushed her damp hair back as she grinned.

"Well, if I had let that stop me, I would have been gone a loooooong time ago," she said with a wink and he laughed.

"I love you," he whispered, as he stroked her cheek and she smiled, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too," she said, her fingers once more scratching softly at his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, and took a deep breath. As he listened to her steady breathing, he closed his eyes.

No longer would he worry about the past and what would happen in the future. It was out of his hands. Tomorrow was where he would focus, and his only thought at the moment, was to find a pen somewhere in the trailer. He had a beautiful befreckled highway to rechart and all the time in the world to make sure it was done right.


End file.
